


Something More

by neosvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fuckboyish, Group chat, High School, M/M, Memes, Sex, Short Story, Smut, Thisisonwattpadtoo, bad grammar, justsayinglmao, mild angst ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosvt/pseuds/neosvt
Summary: from what seemed like fuck buddies turned into something more.[lowercase intended]





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lmao there are a lot of typos bc i type too fast and i'm too lazy to change them... I hope this is at least entertaining? idk yikes

jeon wonwoo woke with a groan, feeling the soft pillow against his cheek contrast how wreaked his body felt. he turned in the bed with the covers falling off of his naked body, crashing into another figure as he did so. ah yes, wonwoo had almost forgotten about last night.

his parents were away on holiday, probably sick and tired from their workaholic lives and angsty teenage son so, they were taking a few days off in hawaii. this gave wonwoo the house to himself which meant: being able to play music out freely, going on the internet until 4 am even if he had school the next day and eating whatever the hell he pleased. it also meant wonwoo could have anyone over whenever he wanted, hence the passed out boy laying next to him.

they had gotten drunk last night, with wonwoo stealing from his father's liquor cabinet in his study. they thought wonwoo was a good boy and he was for the most part so they kept the cabinet without a lock. silly mistake. wonwoo has taken a shot for the first time last night with kim mingyu being the first one to witness it and laughed at the older's sour expression.

it wasn't as if the two were friends, actually they rarely spoke to each other at school or associated with one another there. mingyu had one purpose to be in wonwoo's house and that was to give him a good fuck.

mingyu was a player, no doubt about that. he toyed with people, teased them into thinking he cared before leaving them. it was disgusting really and wonwoo knew of that. he wasn't the type to swoon over mingyu when he walked the halls but he admitted the younger was attractive, wonwoo didn't have to be his fangirl to know that.

as wonwoo knew of mingyu's reputation, he knew that neither would get attached with one another. it had been almost a month of this kind of fuck buddy relationship they had going on. all wonwoo wanted was some adventure, something scandalous and sinful. the feeling of going behind everyone's backs with a notorious player gave him such a rush. his friends never would expect that wonwoo would be this type of person but what made him different from all the other's that wanted mingyu was that he didn't always want the younger around. he was arrogant and a total jerk. as hypocritical as it was, wonwoo was using mingyu for his personal enjoyment.

wonwoo rubbed with eyes and sat up, looking out the window lazily, seeing that the sun was almost done rising. he glanced behind him to see mingyu still sound asleep and softly snoring. wonwoo rolled his eyes and harshly nudged mingyu's shoulder, making the junior grunt in annoyance. he peeked up through his eyelashes, replacing his glare with his iconic smile when seeing wonwoo. his hair was shaggy and ruffled which looked pretty hot.

"morning, beautiful" mingyu grinned, sitting up and going to cup wonwoo's face who swatted his hand away, unimpressed.

"shut up, mingyu. get out of my house"

the younger laughed and stole a kiss from wonwoo anyway that the older resented. "you're always like this after we fuck"

mingyu was always used to people asking him to stay for longer or asking to have more time with him - which he always denied - but with wonwoo, the older wanted him out of sight the second they were done.

"yeah well, i don't wanna see your ugly face for as long as i have to" wonwoo shot at him, causing mingyu to burst into laughter.

"we both know you don't get fucked by me because you think i'm ugly"

wonwoo scowled. "whatever. school starts in an hour so go home and get ready"

mingyu smirked, creeping over to wonwoo and planted both arms beside the older so that he wouldn't have any space to move. wonwoo stared into his eyes with a monotone expression. he was used to mingyu's flirting and tricks by now so whenever mingyu tried to make wonwoo flustered, it never really worked. though if it did, wonwoo would never let it show.

"or..." mingyu started, grazing his lips upon the older's boy who turned his head. "i could stay for a few more minutes"

"yeah, i don't think so" wonwoo snickered, shoving mingyu away from him and putting on a shirt. he got up and ruffled his hair, being followed by mingyu, making wonwoo avert his eyes to the side. "jesus christ, put some clothes on"

mingyu chuckled though he complied, sliding on his boxers and the pants he was wearing last night. he ran his fingers through his hair, low key trying to show off his built upper body to the older boy standing in front of him but wonwoo just rolled his eyes. they walked down the stairs as mingyu was preparing the rest of his things and putting on a shirt so that he wouldn't get the police called on him the moment he stepped outside. wonwoo opened the door for the younger, about to ask him why he was just staring at him instead of leaving but he was cut off by mingyu crashing their lips together.

wonwoo muffled incoherent words against the forced kiss with wide eyes before harshly pulling away.

"leave!" wonwoo groaned, pushing mingyu outside who winked at him just as the door closed.

wonwoo huffed out, wondering how he had been putting up with that guy for this entire time. he then remembered that it was probably the younger's sky rocketing skill level in the bedroom that prevented wonwoo from dropping his ass. quickly, he raced back upstairs and got into the shower so he could get ready for 6 hours of hell.

 

wonwoo ran off the bus and into the school, knowing that there was only two minutes until the bell and also that mr. jong would put him into detention even if he had missed a single second. wonwoo was squeezing past crowds in a hurry, running so fast that he almost slipped on the mopped floor and nearly crashed into a wall of lockers. he saw his classroom up ahead, smiling in triumph when he was about to make it until someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

wonwoo yelped at the sudden change in volocity and crashed into the person who had grabbed him. he looked up, seeing mingyu smirking at him just as the bell rung. wonwoo groaned in annoyance as he really really wanted to kick mingyu in the head.

"what?" wonwoo glared, composing himself to stand back up and ripping away from mingyu's strong grip.

"i just wanted to say hi" the younger smiled devilishly, leaning in closer and staring down at wonwoo's lips.

"we saw each other an hour ago and now thanks to you, i'm going to be stuck in detention for the whole of lunch" wonwoo complained, grinning sarcastically at the taller.

"hey, i've got lunch detention for the next week so, i'll probably see you there" mingyu winked and wonwoo rolled his eyes.

"oh joy" and with that last comment, wonwoo trudged to his classroom, not taking a second glance at mingyu.

"jeon wonwoo! late!" his teacher bellowed, interrupting the chatter bouncing along the walls of the classroom. the lesson hadn't even stared yet but wonwoo managed to still get in trouble. he wanted to throw himself into the sun at this point.

-

lunch time rolled around and wonwoo was walking along side his friends who were joking around with each other, pushing and shoving one another through the halls and laughing. it had been a good five minutes until wonwoo had only remembered that he had to be in room 27 for his detention just as he had sat down with a soda.

"i gotta go. detention" wonwoo sighed, taking his belongings and sliding his soda to junhui who happily accepted the carbonated beverage. his friends waved him goodbye with little pouts.

wonwoo sped down the stairs and found the room that was the nutorious detention room. he opened the door, seeing a teacher packing away some things along with mingyu at the back of the classroom, twirling a pencil between his fingers. wonwoo took a seat, knowing that the taller's gaze was on him, burning a hole through his back.

"alright, since it's only the two of you here today, i'm trusting you to stay here. i've got a staff meeting to attend and i'll be back five minutes until the end of lunch to check up on you" the teacher then left with the echoing sound of her heels fading away.

wonwoo huffed out, taking his phone out to play some shitty games that were definitely eating away his storage. he knew mingyu was still staring at him but wonwoo wasn't bothered to acknowledge him at the moment. he was in the middle of a round of temple run when he had gotten a text notification from mingyu.

**kim mingyu:** come over here

wonwoo tried to beat this level first and when he was unsuccessful in doing so, he clicked his phone off and stood from his seat. wonwoo walked up to the younger who was leaning back into the chair with one arm resting on the back. the senior was about to take the spot next to him until mingyu patted his lap softly. wonwoo couldn't help but chuckle gently as he straddled the younger boy's lap, arms around his neck and the feeling of strong hands on wonwoo's hips.

there were no words that needed to be spoken to one another as wonwoo knew what mingyu wanted and would gladly give it to him. the older slowly leaned down, hovering his lips over the other's just to be a tease before kissing him roughly. wonwoo's fingers entangled through mingyu's hair as the other held him still, urging him forward so that their chests touched.

wonwoo's heart rate excelled as their make out began to heat up. he forced a high pitched moan as he knew how much that drove mingyu crazy and it was funny to see the younger with zero self control - which was actually all the time. the taller of the two let out a throaty groan in response, bucking his hips upwards and pushing wonwoo forward on his lap.

wonwoo smirked as he was the first to pull away, wiping his mouth and panting just as much as mingyu was. they stared at each other, lust and devotion mixed in their eyes before wonwoo attached his lips on mingyu's neck, kissing the areas he knew mingyu was more sensitive. mingyu threw his head back, running his hands across wonwoo's skinny waistline as the older continued to pepper wet kissing all over mingyu's neck.

then, wonwoo had his hands on mingyu's chest, fiddling with the top button on his uniform shirt and undoing it. mingyu smirked at that, predicting how this would end as he groped wonwoo's ass, making him moan against the reddish skin of the younger's neck. wonwoo suddenly ground against mingyu's crotch, almost laughing when the younger's breath hitched and his breathing became jagged.

"mhm, wonwoo" mingyu sucked in through his teeth with a hiss, tugging on wonwoo's hair roughly to lift his head from his neck so that he could shove his tongue down the older's throat. they both moaned, messily grabbing each other with wonwoo continuing to rotate his hips and pressing down on mingyu.

wonwoo sensually dragged his hand down mingyu's incredibly toned torso and to his dick where he palmed the younger through the uniform pants he had on that were now getting tighter and tighter by the second. wonwoo never would have thought that this is what he would be doing now days in school but he oddly enjoyed the taboo of it all.

mingyu was basically fully hard now and his lips had already left wonwoo's. he softly bit on the older's ear lobe, knowing that was one of wonwoo's weaknesses: being bitten. kinda kinky but mingyu didn't mind.

"take care of this, you're the one who decided to get me worked up" mingyu whispered demandingly, gesturing down at his hard on.

"if you think i'm going to bend over this table and go through with your little classroom sex fantasy, think again, buddy" wonwoo laughed, grabbing mingyu's black tie in a fist as he gave him a final kiss before whispering back, "hmm, that was fun. you better get rid of that before lunch ends"

wonwoo smiled and got up, fixing his hair and straightening out his uniform as he walked back to where he had originally been sitting. mingyu's mouth was left agape, shocked at the fact that he had just been left alone by wonwoo who had denied helping him with his dilemma. wonwoo glanced back at mingyu, laughing at the state he was in. his hair was sticking up in every direction, he was panting heavily and his top button was still undone with his dress shirt looking completely crumpled. quickly, mingyu fixed himself up and crossed one of his legs over the other when the door had opened.

the teacher walked back in and told them that they could leave if the wanted to and wonwoo did just that. he sling his backpack over his shoulder and began to walk out. only to be stopped by mingyu pinning him against the wall.

"fuck you, jeon wonwoo" mingyu growled, towering over wonwoo due to his height.

"you already have, asshat" wonwoo said, ducking under the younger's arm and walking back to his classroom.

 

**_[wowza entered the group chat: dick in ur mouth]_ **

 

**hao the fuck:** lMAo seokmIn uR SPELLING FUCKING SUCKS AHAH

**hao the fuck:** IM NOT EVEN KOREAN AND I K N OW ITS NOT SPELT THAT WAY

**decay:** :,(

**vv handsome:** sweetheart stop fighting with people pls

**hoshi:** oh lookie it's the emo

**wowza:** sup

**hoshi:** how was detention??

**wowza:** how do you think duck hole, it fucking sucked

**hao the fuck:** dUck hOle lmao wut???

**wowza:** i don't need this in my life, xu minghao

**vv handsome:** u know wut u dO need

**vv handsome:** some action in ur nerdy anime filled life

**decay:** lmao yeh when's the last time u got laid hyung

**wowza:** um wOW none of ur business??? what the fuck is ur problem

**decay:** why so defensive

**hoshi:** whOa don't tell me ur still a virgin

**hao the fuck:** !!!

**vv handsome:** mY BEST FRIEND IS STILL A VIRGIN???

**wowza:** nO!! OH MY GO D

**wowza:** i got dicked yo what the hell

**vv handsome:** oh yeah by who

**vv handsome:** smh why don't u tell me anything

**hao the fuck:** u would tOTALLY bottom... i can tell i'm an expert in that field

**hoshi:** takes one to know one :)

**decay:** minghao... please, no

**wowza:** stfu hao

**wowza:** also, junhui none of ur business

**wowza:** :))

**vv handsome:** tf why don't u tell me anything we're supposed to be bRos

**vv handsome:** i always tell u who i fuck

**wowza:** yeh bc the only person u fuck is minghao

**hao the fuck:** dAmn fucking rite

**hao the fuck:** don't u dare cheat or i s2g wen junhui

**vv handsome:** ur the only one for me bby don't worry bout it 

**hao the fuck:** i will rip ur nuts off with my nunchucks

**hao the fuck:** oh

**decay:** dude what the fuck

**hao the fuck:** thanks junnie  <3 ily

**hoshi:** how r u not scared of this creature??

**vv handsome:** pls do not refer to my boyfriend as a creature, kwon soonyoung thxxxxx

**wowza:** where is this chat going??

**hao the fuck:** LOVE U JUN

**vv handsome:** LOVE U TOO BABE

**wowza:** i hate this,,, do any of u other sane people hate this

**hoshi:** i miss my jihoonie when will he return from the war :(((

**vv handsome:** he just has a cold sit tf back down

**hoshi:** i wanna cuddle w/ my man thO

**wowza:** oh yes i forget... ur all disgusting

**decay:** i too am vv single 

**wowza:** i hate u all

**wowza:** i am appalled

**decay:** uHh 

**decay:** hELLO???!??

**hao the fuck:** don't be,, a jelly man

**hoshi:** hi seokmin :D

**decay:** i fucking hate u guys

**vv handsome:** see this is why i encourage u to find a man woo we're sick of ur saltiness

**hoshi:** ^^ i concur

**wowza:** wutever i gotta do homework anyway

**wowza:** later sluts

_**[wowza has left the chat]** _

wonwoo turned off his phone with a smile. it's funny to think that his own friends assume that he hasn't gotten laid recently. what would they do if they found out that kim mingyu had been fucking him for over a month? wonwoo laughed to himself at the thought and pulled out his text books, ready to study for the next two hours or until he fell asleep.

-

wonwoo was walking to school quiet earlier than he should be. he could barely sleep last night and had just woken up at five in the morning, so he decided to head to school thirty minutes early. he would just probably chill in the library anyway.

he had his hands comfortably in his blazer pockets, right hand clutching his phone securely. wonwoo was about a block away from school when a car honked next to him, startling the senior. he spun towards the road where mingyu was sat in his car, in the midst of rolling down his window.

"wanna ride?" he offered.

"school's five minutes away"

"i've got coffee"

"unlock the door" wonwoo demanded, running towards the car and popping open the door on the passenger side. mingyu held up the take away cup for wonwoo to take which he graciously did. he drunk down the scolding caffeinated beverage, excessively rolling his eyes to the back of his head.

"fuck, that's good" wonwoo breathed, taking another sip just as mingyu was pulling into the student parking lot. all the tiredness seemed to have vanished as of now.

"i feel like i haven't seen you in forever" mingyu said out of the blue, quickly finding a spot since no one had arrived at school yet and pulling into it.

"it's been... five days...?" wonwoo tried to recall though he couldn't really remember. maybe it _had_ been a long time since he face the obnoxious giant. he shrugged as he had the coffee between both hands, taking gradual sips. "i dunno, been too busy studying"

"yeah, so that's almost a week of us not doing anything" mingyu glanced over at wonwoo who set the empty coffee cup in the cup holder.

"are you trying to suggest something, mingyu?" wonwoo asked, stuffing a piece of gum into his mouth that he fished out of his bag. "if you are, take this. i don't wanna make out with someone with coffee breath"

wonwoo handed mingyu a stick of spearmint gum, rolling his eyes at how excited mingyu looked. he popped the gum into his mouth and unbuckled his seat belt, chewing quickly to get the flavour going. "janitor's closet?"

"beats the hell out of a bathroom stall" wonwoo shrugged, following mingyu out of the car.

the two walked side by side, not having to worry about people seeing them as again, no one was around anyway. growing impatient, mingyu grabbed wonwoo's wrist and hauled him up to the second floor. the two spat out their gum because ew, don't make out with people when you have gum in your mouth and they made sure to check that the coast was clear before slipping into the janitor's closet.

wonwoo bumped his foot into one of the mop buckets due to the tight space and a broom almost would have knocked him out if not for mingyu's quick reflexes. he smiled thankfully at the boy, taking in the last of his features before the door closed for good. the light didn't work in there so the two were completely engulfed in darkness.

nothing happened for a second and wonwoo was about to say something until a pair of hands grabbed his waist and pulled the older closer. wonwoo moaned when mingyu's mouth found his and a heated kiss began to blossom. they moved in sync with one another, grinding down hips and hands exploring each other's bodies.

mingyu slid wonwoo's shirt down past his shoulders after unbuttoning it and loosening his tie. he sucked on wonwoo's collarbone as mingyu knew that if he gave the older a neck hickey, that would be the end of his life. wonwoo had his fingers through mingyu's hair and tugged at it, a slight whining noise emitting from his lips at the feeling. mingyu was slowly getting turned on.

mingyu left around four hickeys along wonwoo's chest, disappointed that it was too dark for him to witness the bright red contrasting the older's pasty skin. mingyu always admired how gorgeous wonwoo looked covered in his own red or purple markings. he sensually licked over the last mark he created, taking in the beautiful sound of wonwoo's pleased moan as he unbuttoned his uniform pants.

wonwoo's breath got stuck in his throat as he gulped when mingyu pulled both his pants and boxers down to mid thigh. he slapped his hand over his mouth to contain whatever noises would slip out while mingyu grabbed hold of his member. he swiped his thumb over the head, grinning when wonwoo shuddered beneath him.

"we don't have enough time for me to fuck you senseless but i'm still gonna make you feel good" mingyu told him, kissing wonwoo's swollen lips as he slowly pumped wonwoo's aching dick. "just relax, hm?"

wonwoo lolled his head to the side at the thought of mingyu's words. he gripped the taller's nape tightly with one hand with the other still over his mouth, trying it's best to keep back wonwoo's moans that endless tumbled out his mouth. mingyu started off slow, imaging the way wonwoo probably looked under his control. just by the muffled noises of pleasure escaping the senior, mingyu could only think of how gorgeous wonwoo's expression was.

mingyu quickened his pace after remembering that they didn't have much time left. his head was buried in wonwoo's neck, kissing it gently in juxtaposition of what was going on down below. wonwoo had his eyes screwed shut with his facial expression contorting into one of pure pleasure. he bit down on his lip but his jaw was quick to unhinged at the feeling of almost coming close.

"m-mingyu" wonwoo breathed out, whimpering as he tried to stay quiet. "i- _fuck_ "

mingyu smirked when wonwoo had just exploded in his grasp along with a muffled moan against the palm of his own hand. wonwoo dropped his head on mingyu's broad shoulder as the amount of pleasure surging through him made his knees buckle.

mingyu grabbed some tissues from his bag and cleaned up their mess (well, wonwoo's mess). wonwoo put his pants and shirt back on properly, in the middle of buttoning up his shirt when mingyu pulled him into another forceful kiss that took wonwoo back. he made a noise of surprise, not knowing to to respond besides parting his lips again for the latter. mingyu's tongue explored every where of the older's mouth with force that wonwoo found himself backed onto the wall once again.

mingyu groaned into wonwoo's mouth before the other parted from their kiss, panting heavily.

the two peaked out of the door and quickly ran out before anyone saw. luckily, no one did.

wonwoo went to the bathroom, leaving mingyu to find his own group of friends as he fixed his appearance. he looked absolutely terrible, as if he had been sleeping in his uniform for the past five days with out taking it off. wonwoo tried to straighten out his shirt and tie as much as he could and ran his fingers through his hair to tame it before deciding that he couldn't really care less at this point.

wonwoo wandered through the school, finding his classroom and seeing that junhui, jihoon and soonyoung were already there, conversing with one another. wonwoo nodded at them, taking his assigned seat and dropping his bag on the floor.

"why is your skin so red?" jihoon asked, raising an eyebrow at the older, noticing a bright red colour peaking through wonwoo's dress shirt. the other two now had their attention on wonwoo who slid his tie tighter up his neck, waving away the dilemma.

"it uh, just a rash. don't worry about it, i'll be fine" he grinned reassuring like, practically swearing under his friend's gazes. the topic quickly dropped and wonwoo was thankful for that.

-

**_[legit mother added: dad, decay, saviour, hoshi, chew hand soap, vv handsome and wowza in a chat]_ **

_**[legit mother changed chat name: lAKE HOUSE BITCHES]** _

**legit mother:** listen up hoes

**dad:** wow i am offended

**legit mother:** shut up cheol

**hoshi:** ???

**hoshi:** u interrupted something important

**wowza:** we don't need to know about jihoon giving u head

**decay:** aH UM

**decay:** YEAH CAN THAt STAY OUT OF THIS CHAT?? DONT RLLY WANNA KNOW ABLUT MY BEST FRIENDS SEX LIFE

**saviour:** hi seokmin :)

**decay:** hi jisoo hyung :D

**hoshi:** shut up wonwoo i was practicing some new choreography

**vv handsome:** oml jisoo and seokmin, just make out already

**saviour:** excuse me?

**decay:** uh????

**chew hand soap:** tf is this

**wowza:** beats me man

**legit mother:** i sAID LISTEN

**dad:** listen to ur mother kids

**legit mother:** my aunt's going out of town for like a week and she said that i could use her lake house this weekend meaNing

**legit mother:** iTS TIME TO FUCK SHIT UP

**vv handsome:** H ELL YE AH 

**hoshi:** dude, nice

**legit mother:** add who ever the hell u want to the chat so we can plan

_**[vv handsome has added: hao the fuck to the chat]** _

_**[chew hand soap has added: boop sinkone and mingross to the chat]** _

_**[hoshi has added: snooz to the chat]** _

**legit mother:** :)

**legit mother:** OH!! SEOKMIN!!

**decay:** sup

**legit mother:** can u add ur lil brother too pLeaSE i love him so much what an angel

**decay:** lmao okay??

**decay:** don't scare him guys he's only a freshmen

**vv handsome:** what makes u think we'd do that

**vv handsome:** chan loves me idk bout u guys

**_[decay had added: chan not chen to the chat]_ **

**hao the fuck:** well.,,, _i_ love u jun

**legit mother:** hI CHANNIE BBY

**chan not chen:** hi jeonghan hyung :)

**chan not chen:** what is this??

**vv handsome:** i know u do babe, i love you too

**snooz:** ^^ what have u done adding these monsters into the chat

**wowza:** ^^ tHANK U FOR UNDERSTANDING

**legit mother:** yeh i'm not bothered to type up why this is happening so scroll up new ppl

**hao the fuck:** lake house?? r we like sleeping over

**legit mother:** yes yes all weekend

**dad:** wait, let's all introduce ourselves first bc idk what the fuck is happening

**decay:** no swearing in front of my brother!

**saviour:** there is a child in the chat seungcheol!

**snooz:** wow.,... @ the same time

**chan not chen:** shut up seokmin

**vv handsome:** gOD JUST GET TOGETHER

**hoshi:** aHhaa ChAN NO

**saviour:** stfu jun

**legit mother:** anyway, hi i'm jeonghan

**dad:** seungcheol

**saviour:** hong jisoo. or joshua idc

**snooz:** jihoon

**hoshi:** soonyoung

**vv handsome:** hi i'm wen junhui

**boop sinkone:** boo seungkwan bitches

**vv handsome:** and ur watching,, disney channel

**hao the fuck:** ^^ omfg actually jump into a fire idc anymore

**hao the fuck:** but hey, i'm minghao :)

**vv handsome:** wow u know what fuck u myungho

**hao the fuck:** fuck u too jerry

**chew hand soap:** yo it's ya boi hansol

**mingross:** kim mingyu

**saviour:** jerry is such an ugly name 4 u smh why did u do that

**mingross:** also,, did they just like get in a fight??

**wowza:** they do this shit all the time no one understands them

**wowza:** wonwoo

**decay:** lee seokmin

**chan not chen:** lee chan :))

**vv handsome:** wait can we talk about hansol and seungkwan's screens names for a sec

**vv handsome:** lmao is that some kind of weird couple bullshit ur pulling??

**chew hand soap:** bro it's fucking funny

**boop sinkone:** i like it :)

**vv handsome:** no u both sound crazy

**hao the fuck:** junnie can we have weird couple screen names too??

**_[vv handsome has changed their name to: wen will it end]_ **

**hoshi:** wHIPPED FOR HIS MAN

**decay:** like u can talk??

**mingross:** ^^ the exposure

**dad:** weren't u both just low key fighting two seconds ago??

**hao the fuck:** he shoved his tongue down my throat so all is forgiven

**chan not chen:** lmao okay??

**legit mother:** nOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN

**wowza:** stop polluting every chat ur in honestly

**wen will it end:** at least it wasn't my dick

**hao the fuck:** yeah that was last night :)

**saviour:** jfc pls

**saviour:** minghao,,, i thought u were good??

**decay:** HA!!

**snooz:** i think he was once but jun corrupted him

**hoshi:** most defiantly

**wen will it end:** oR i just bought out the person he truly was

**dad:** i'm guessing every time he asked u to help him study korean it didn't end with the studying

**hao the fuck:** every single time :)))

**chan not chen:** then wut did u two do instead??

**boop sinkone:** hAHAHA

**mingross:** *nervous sweating*

**chew hand soap:** lmao y'all

**hao the fuck:** nothing you need to worry about channie  <3

**wen will it end:** actually chan it means that he anifocgsy Ahhb dsY

**legit mother:** excuse me?

**wowza:** what the fuck

**hao the fuck:** i didn't want to taint the young one's eyes

**wen will it end:** he fucking tackled me for the phone

**wen will it end:** it was kinda hot tho? he's still on me

**mingross:** jesus christ

**wowza:** don't even try it kim mingyu. shut ur mouth

**mingross:** why don't u make me?

**chew hand soap:** ^ wOAH

**boop sinkone:** uM?? what's going on here

**hoshi** : yes i would also like to know??

**dad** : isn't mingyu a flirty shit all the time tho

**hao the fuck:** i suspect something more

**decay:** guys wonwoo doesn't involve himself in romantic or sexual relationships remember

**hoshi:** oh yeah. he's a loser :D

**wen will it end:** the day wonwoo gets dicked by sumone like mingyu is the day i break up with minghao

**hao the fuck:** so never???

**wen will it end:** exactly ;)

**wowza:** ok i did nOt deserve this ur all shitheads

**wowza:** but,.., mingyu and i barely talk to each other?? twas only friendly gc banter

**mingross:** yeah lol

**legit mother:** this has really derailed. look,,,

**legit mother:** get ur shit ready for saturday, i can take like eight in my car bc it's cool and has seats in the boot :) so someone else has to give up their vehicle

**wen will it end:** i'll take hao and three other people

**boop sinkone:** hansol and i will go w/ u guys

**saviour:** i'll go to make sure minghao doesn't give u road head and crash the car

**wen will it end:** u know us so well josh

**snooz:** absolutely fucking disgusting

**legit mother:** okay yo we're meeting at the park a block away from school at 9 am so don't be fucking late or we'll leave without u okay

**hoshi:** coolio bro

**legit mother:** oh yeah, there's a no sex policy pls and thanks. dont really wanna wash multiple sheets stained with sin

**hao the fuck:** wow what's the point then?

**dad:** ikr

**wen will it end:** seriously smh

**legit mother:** okay then bye kids  <3

_**[wowza has left the chat]** _

 


	2. 002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) enjoy i guess lmao. thanks for actually paying attention to this book

saturday morning came sooner than wownoo expected. he was told to pack some swimming trunks just in case they'd be able to go swimming in the lake. he wore his bright red one with a loose white shirt that wonwoo didn't remember ever buying though he continued to wear it anyway. wonwoo had his circle glasses upon the bridge of his nose, not bothering to wear contacts for the whole weekend as he slipped on some wore out sneakers before heading down stairs. he was going to be five minutes late but he couldn't really care right now. it was too early to be awake at this time on a saturday morning.

he said a quick goodbye to his parents before stepping outside, bathing in the warm glow of the sun. he walked all the way to the park, soaking in his surroundings when someone had wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"um, excuse me - oh, it's just you" wonwoo said, staring blanking back at mingyu who chuckled at his reaction.

"i got you a coffee" mingyu told him, handing the older a cup. "i know your grouchy when you haven't had your daily caffeine in take and i don't think anyone wants to deal with that for three hours in a cramped car"

wonwoo raised both eyebrows, slightly impressed as he sipped the black beverage. "hmm... thank you"

mingyu took a slightly longer look at the older with suspicion dancing in his eyes, making wonwoo grow confused under his gaze. mingyu then asked, "are you wearing my shirt?"

wonwoo's fingers played with the hem as realisation hit him. the shirt was quite loose and made him look like he was drowning in fabric because of how small his frame was compared to mingyu's. "oh, that's why i don't remember owning this. take your shirts back before you leave next time"

mingyu chuckled. "they look good on you though"

wonwoo took another long drink of his coffee, not really knowing to how respond to that.

they walked side by side in silence. at times, their shoulders bumped or their hands brushed past each other. when wonwoo thought of moments like these, they were always associated with couples walking side by side and eventually holding hands and wonwoo didn't know why he felt the sudden urge to touch mingyu. not sexually but just to have his body up against the older's. wonwoo tried to shake those strange thoughts from his head when coming upon the park they were suppose to meet at.

"you guys are late" jeonghan said, hand on his hip. "we already picked bunk buddies so i guess you guys are stuck together"

wonwoo's mouth fell agape. "what? you picked partners without us?"

"um, i would just like to say that  _we_ " seokmin gestured to himself a jisoo. "didn't have a choice"

"well, obviously you're gonna have to be with chan because you're is big brother and i don't think jisoo wants to cock block the couples" soonyoung said with a cheery smile as his arms snaked around jihoon's little body and his chin rested on the shorter's head. seokmin sneered at his best friend.

"we're not a couple" wonwoo reminded everyone, referring to himself and mingyu who nodded in agreement.

"whatever, the decision is final" jeonghan said, throwing his hands up to stop everyone from talking. "now, if we wanna get there on time, we'll have to leave now"

everyone picked up their bags off of the grass covered ground and began walking to their designated cars.

jeonghan pulled down the back seat so that people could get into the boot where three extra seats had been flipped up. mingyu was the first to clamber in and wonwoo was about to stay until someone else went but since he was the closest to the car, jeonghan pushed him inside. seeing mingyu squashed inside the car made wonwoo stifle a laugh. his long legs had no room to stretch.

"why am i even in here? i don't fit" mingyu huffed, crossing his arms over his chest like a baby.

"well, you should've thought of that before you got in" seungcheol laughed, making sure seokmin had sat down properly before bringing the seat back up.

wonwoo was squished up against mingyu, his leg almost on top of the younger's and their shoulders touching one more time in the past ten minutes. wonwoo averted his eyes to the floor with a small cough, knowing that mingyu was looking at him with an amused smile. this was going to be one hell of a trip. 

it had been two hours and everyone was basically asleep. jihoon and soonyoung were cuddling up to one another, chan had his head resting on the window as he softly snored and seokmin had noise cancelling headphones on along with a sleeping mask over his eyes. the only people awake were: seungcheol (obviously so the car wouldn't swerve off course and kill the eight high school students), jeonghan, wonwoo and mingyu.

the couple up front were talking amongst themselves, not really paying attention to whatever was happening behind them. wonwoo had his nose stuck in a novel as mingyu stared aimlessly out the window, bored out of his mind. he looked next to him, curious as to what wonwoo was doing. the two of them had a blanket shared between them that wonwoo had packed as he liked to at least be some what comfortable during a three hours car ride. mingyu just so happened to steal half the blanket. mingyu made a noise of curiosity before taking the book out of wonwoo's hands.

"what is this?" mingyu asked, flipping the novel back to front as wonwoo rolled his eyes before giving the taller a sassy reply.

"it's called a book, mingyu. i don't know if you've ever hear of it, but it's another form of entertainment that people turn to instead of getting head in a bathroom stall"

mingyu smiled almost evilly. he leaned closer to wonwoo's ear and kissed the skin near it. "speaking of getting head..."

"are you crazy? there are six other people in this small space with us and you wanna get your dick sucked?" wonwoo whispered back, totally baffled. he took his book back and shoved mingyu's shoulder. "you're disgusting"

mingyu pouted our his bottom lip, making sure jeonghan and seungcheol weren't paying attention before placing his hand in wonwoo's thigh under the blanket, slowly moving it towards wonwoo's crotch as he had his head buried innocently in wonwoo's neck. the older flinched and tried to shuffle away from the intimate touch but where could he go?

wonwoo sighed before talking in a low voice so that now one could hear. "look, mingyu. we can do something when we get to the house, just be damn patient"

mingyu smiled triumphantly at that before leaning his head on the other's shoulder so he could sleep. wonwoo rolled his eyes once again before getting back to his novel though he couldn't be bothered to reject mingyu's touch.  
  


 

"we're here, bitches. now, get outta my car"

jeonghan's voice caused wonwoo's eyes to open and he lifted his head from where it rested which was on top of mingyu's. he hadn't even known he fell asleep. he stretched out his arms and shook seokmin out of his slumber as well. everyone took a moment to awake up before grabbing their belongings and climbing out of the car.

the people who had ridden in junhui's car were already taking in the nature they found themselves surrounded by. the lake in front of them glistened from the sun above, making the water look incredibly inviting.

jeonghan told everyone to follow him inside the house where he would give them a mini tour and show everyone to their room. seokmin and jisoo were appalled when they got to their room. there was a double bed and a single bed with chan taking instant dibs on the single. the two glanced at each other with blushing cheeks and junhui continued to tease them about getting together.

everyone had been assigned a room by now and jeonghan said that it was a fitting time to go swimming. everyone suddenly raced off to get ready with wonwoo sitting on the double bed himself and mingyu were being forced to share as he dug through his bag. wonwoo grabbed his towel and took his shirt off, about to join everyone outside until he bumped into someone. he looked up to see it was mingyu.

"so...?"

"not right now" wonwoo said clearly. "everyone's already kind of suspicious of us after the group chat so, no" there was a pause when wonwoo dug his teeth into his bottom lip. "tonight though"

"you sure?"

"definitely" wonwoo nodded once before slipping past mingyu and running outside, not being able to get rid of the image of the younger's excited smile from his mind.

wonwoo found everyone at the lake side, dipping their toes in and complaining about how cold the water was.

junhui was about knee level into the water, trying to convince minghao to join him who was whining that he couldn't bring himself to do it due to the chilling temperature, until junhui grabbed him and tackled the younger into the water. it ended with minghao yelling protests in mandarin at his boyfriend, hitting him in the chest while junhui laughed his ass off. wonwoo couldn't help but note how cute they looked together, even if they shared extremely explicit details about their sex life.

wonwoo dropped his belongings on a beach chair and shuffled over to the lake side, shivering because damn, the water  _was_ cold. mingyu soon emerged from behind him running into the water as of it was a warm bath that comforted him. wonwoo stared at the taller like he was crazy when he fully submerged underneath. mingyu flipped his hair back, completely missing the way wonwoo blushed at the look of his sculpted body glistening in the water.

"do you need help?" mingyu asked the older with a laugh laced through his words. wonwoo shook his head and rubbed his arms.

"no, i just - kim  _fucking_  mingyu!" wonwoo screeched out and gasped when being splashed with water, drenching him from head to toe.

a few people seemed to have witnessed what had happened as they laughed at wonwoo's reaction who flipped them all off without taking his glaring gaze off of mingyu. the younger had a cheeky grin plastered upon his face, laughing a little when wonwoo began wadding over to him.

the senior splashed mingyu back, trying his best to some what hurt the boy when he kicked his legs or hit his chest. mingyu just stood his ground, amused at whatever wonwoo was trying to do. wonwoo huffed in frustration, shoving mingyu back from his shoulders, cheering when he knocked the taller off his feet. well, until mingyu grabbed wonwoo's wrist and pulled him down into the water with him. the older yelped, falling right into mingyu with their chests forcefully crashing together. they both groaned in pain.

wonwoo glanced down at mingyu, noticing how close their faces were and surprised himself that he had to fight an urge to take mingyu's face in his hands and deeply kiss the younger. wonwoo bit on his lip as mingyu had a hand on his ass.

"i want you so badly" mingyu spoke in his ear. wonwoo looked to the side to make sure no one was watching them and no one was. quickly, he kissed mingyu on the lips for a moment to hopefully fufil something within the younger.

"i know. just a few more hours" wonwoo reassured, rolling off mingyu and falling into the water.

the two then swam a little closer to the crowd but further out more into the lake, the water now sitting at around wonwoo's collarbones. the older then recalled some stories he had heard when he was younger about strange monsters lurking in lakes that would suck people down to the bottom.

wonwoo shivered at the thought and allowed his paranoia get the best of him. he stopped moving and almost screamed when his foot hit a rock. he tried to calm down but it was only when something slimy brushed up against his leg that wonwoo shrieked and jumped onto mingyu, wrapping his legs and arms around the tall boy. instinctively, mingyu grabbed hold of wonwoo's thighs to hold him, laughing at the older's freak out.

"what's wrong?"

"some fucking  _thing_  brushed against my leg" wonwoo whined and shuddered violently the longer he lingered on the thought.

"babe - uh, i mean, wonwoo" mingyu corrected himself. "it could have been a fish or something, don't worry about it"

wonwoo tightened his grip around the younger's neck ever so slightly during the moments of silence. "you can call me that" he said in a quiet voice that made mingyu stare at his blushing face.

"what?"

"you... you can call me babe... i don't mind" wonwoo managed to say again, though he found it totally flustering. wonwoo didn't know why he wanted the younger to call him that overrated pet name but it seemed so nice when he said it. mingyu cooed at how cute wonwoo was being and nodded.

"if that's what you want"

wonwoo nodded once and gulped down his embarrassment. "but only when we're alone. o-obviously"

"yeah, obviously" mingyu confirmed.

they stood in silence with wonwoo still being carried by mingyu. the water was still around them even with their friends splashing around closer to the shore.

"can we go back now?" the older asked, making mingyu laugh.

"did you really get spooked by a fish?"

wonwoo gasped. "dude, they're actually so scary!" he argued as mingyu began to walk back towards the shore, amusement gracing him.

"sure thing"

wonwoo pressed his check against mingyu's shoulder with a pout, the feeling of the soft breeze hitting his skin made him shiver. mingyu walked the two of them over to the beach chairs where mingyu found the older's towel and wrapped it around wonwoo's smaller frame and setting him down. wonwoo lay himself on the chair with mingyu sitting at the very end near wonwoo's feet.

wonwoo looked to the side where hansol and seungkwan were, eyes wide at what they had just saw. hansol smirked at the older and raised his eyebrows though wonwoo rolled his eyes and pretended that he didn't know what hansol was inquiring. he left the two of them to whisper amongst themselves as they walked away.

"you don't have to stay with me, you know" wonwoo said a loud, grabbing mingyu's attention who smiled but it wasn't one of his cocky smiles that he shot at everyone he made eye contact with. wonwoo couldn't help but notice that this smile was soft and almost caring which confused wonwoo slightly.

"no, it's okay" mingyu shrugged. "i only went into the water because everyone else was"

wonwoo nodded, leaning his head back to observe his surrounds and watch his friends. junhui, minghao, jeonghan and seungcheol seemed to be playing some sort of couples volleyball in the water (without a net wonwoo supposed), jihoon and soonyoung stayed on shore as jihoon resented the thought of getting in the water. soonyoung allowed him to lay his head on his lap as they held up a conversation. chan, hansol and seungkwan seemed to be in their own little world further away from everyone else, digging around in the wet sand of the lake shore trying to look for god knows what and seokmin and jisoo were also in the shallows if the water, with jisoo tossing his head back and laughing at something seokmin had said.

wonwoo pulled his legs up to his chest and gnawed in his lip. watching his friends hugging and kissing freely with their partners made wonwoo feel strangely jealous though he had never felt this way before up until now. he suddenly realised that he wanted his own boyfriend to love and hold, kissing each other softly and throwing  _i love you's_ and and forth to one another. wonwoo tried to shove down this disgusting feeling but found that his mind continued to linger at the thoughts.

"hey, are you cold?" wonwoo asked, noticing mingyu shaking his leg intensely and wrapping himself with his own arms.

"n-no, i'm fine" mingyu tried but the chatter of his teeth just told wonwoo otherwise. the older of the two rolled his eyes and draped his towel over mingyu's shoulders, rubbing his arms in hopes to slightly warm him up.

"you can just say that you're cold" wonwoo smiled, not understanding why his heart pounded against his chest when mingyu smiled back.   
  
-

evening as fallen over the thirteen boys who had now left he lake and were attempting to make a bonfire in the fire pit out the front of the house. soonyoung and mingyu dumped a bunch of sticks in the metal cylinder as junhui held his lighter against some dry leaves before the fire began to spread. wonwoo had no idea why junhui carried a lighter with him, he didn't smoke or anything but the older claimed that he felt cool with it in his possession. wonwoo was best friends with a dork.

dinner was whatever they could find in the cupboard, whether it be chips, cookies or chocolate milk, it didn't matter. there were no rules. 

everyone was sitting around the fire, chatting and laughing comfortably with each other. wonwoo took a seat in between junhui and jihoon, noticing that he was right across from mingyu who had his eyes locked on the older. wonwoo tried to ignore the intense gaze that was being placed on him as he tried to listen to junhui's words.

"let's play never have i ever. i wanna see how fucked up you guys are" seungcheol randomly said, getting a few people to agree with his suggestion.

"okay, never have i ever... had sex" jeonghan said looking around to see everyone put their finger down except chan. he let out the breath he had been holding in and happily sighed out, plaing a hand on the freshmen's shoudler. "oh thank god"

"pfft, that was lame. never had i ever given or gotten head in public" hansol said, watching as junhui and minghao set their fingers down in unison. jihoon pretended to gag.

"you guys are disgusting" he sneered.

"no one even came into the toilets, it's fine" junhui shrugged, earning a lazy laugh from his boyfriend who kissed his cheek.

everyone groaned at that as the couple giggled to themselves.

"never have i ever done any thing sexual with someone in this group" soonyoung said.

"it's like you want us to lose" minghao grumbled with him and junhui on their last two fingers. the only people who didn't put their fingers down were chan, wonwoo and mingyu. though, junhui totally caught mingyu out when he was about to put down his finger but quickly recoiled.

"hey, hey, i saw that" junhui raised his voice, pointing at mingyu in the other side of the fire. "you were about to put your finger down"

"no, it was accident" mingyu said, trying to defend himself, catching wonwoo's glare that basically told him:  _don't fuck this up_. "i didn't hear the question properly, my finger twitched"

"likely story, kim mingyu" junhui pushed, though he let the situation slide. wonwoo could already feel himself regaining three years of his life.

"why are all these sexual?" chan asked.

"because that's the only way we can make this interesting" seungkwan answered with a little laugh.

"speaking of interesting... has anyone seen seokmin or jisoo?" wonwoo asked, realising that he hadn't seen those two since he sat down. junhui suddenly gasped and yelled out about them probably fucking until minghao advise him to calm down.

the night continued on with the game of _never have i ever_  with things getting a bit explicit and sometimes really random. wonwoo found himself laughing his ass off almost every three seconds, leaning over both jihoon and junhui and clutching his aching stomach.

seokmin and jisoo arrived thirty minutes later, getting questions from everyone about why their hair was messy and untamed or why they had been gone from the rest of the group for such a long period of time.

"we were taking a nap" jisoo said, quickly defending both himself and the younger, trying to calm everyone down.

"together?" minghao asked with a giggle, clinging onto his boyfriend's arm who was smirking.

"well, yeah, we kind of have to share a bed..." seokmin coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "b-but we're not like that! we're just friends"

jisoo nodded to confirm.

"pfft, okay" seungkwan laughed and soon, no one really cared about the topic.

"hey, wonwoo. i dare you to sit on mingyu's lap" junhui nudged his best friend in the ribs, smiling evilly. all he really wanted was the best or his friend who always seemed so lonely as he stayed at home 24/7 and just read and/or reread books.

"first of all, this is never have i ever. and even so, why would i do that?" wonwoo asked, facing the older with furrowed eyebrows.

"i'll give you 30,000 won and i'll stop cheating off you during biology" junhui tried to bargain.

"tempting... but no"

"i'll buy you a new book every week for a month, no matter the price"

that seemed to do he trick as wonwoo was already up and brushing off his shorts. he patted junhui on the back once with a hefty sigh.

"get ready to break your piggy bank, junhui. you're gonna seriously pay for this one" wonwoo glared though he walked around the fire to where mingyu was, earning cheering a wolf whistles from everyone else. he sat down on mingyu's lap, the feeling totally not foreign to the older but he wouldn't let anybody know that. he looked behind him to see mingyu already looking uo at him, subtly winking.

"there, you happy?" wonwoo asked, earning a laugh from junhui.

"wow, i didn't think you'd actually do it. mingyu, how do you feel?"

"mingyu's used to people sitting on his lap anyway, so i don't think it's a problem" hansol teased, getting the finger from mingyu but kind of agreed in a sense.

"i mean, yeah, i guess"

"junnie, you're gonna blow all your money on wonwoo" minghao said disapproving of what his boyfriend had just done but junhui had just waved it off.

"it'll be fine"

everyone seemed to disperse into their own little groups to have conversations. as time went on, wonwoo had totally forgotten that sitting on mingyu's lap was supposed to be somewhat o a bribe and ended up relaxing into the warmth of the junior. by now, mingyu had his arm around wonwoo's waist, talking to jeonghan and chan to his right as wonwoo just listened to everyone around him.

tiredness seemed to crash upon wonwoo all of a sudden as he got comfortable on mingyu's lap and had his head resting on the younger's shoulder. wonwoo tried his best to keep his eyes open and engage in some conversation but found himself slipping away from time to time. mingyu had noticed this and shifted a now already sleeping wonwoo around so that he could carry him.

"i think i'm gonna call it a day and put him to bed too" mingyu announced and gestured down to the boy in his hold. "night, guys"

everyone bid mingyu a goodnight with the tall boy walking back towards the house with wonwoo sleeping peacefully in his strong arms. mingyu stared down at the older boy who he knew as his fuck buddy. wonwoo's lips were parted slightly as he breathed softly through his mouth and mingyu couldn't help but notice that at times, wonwoo's noise would crinkle upwards. mingyu leaned in to kiss his face but quickly pulled back.

he shook his head and continued to climb up the stairs and walk down the hall until he found their bedroom. mingyu didn't know why he felt like this towards wonwoo. at the beginning of their relationship, they told each other that this was simply for their own entertainment and that long term feelings wouldn't be part of the deal. mingyu doesn't fall for people, people fall for him.

but that didn't mean that mingyu wasn't able to find people cute or attractive. maybe that's what was happening. perhaps mingyu was just admiring wonwoo's looks and was just taking in his features in more detail.

mingyu set wonwoo down on the bed, covering him with the blankets as he did himself. they were encased in darkness now with the moonlight shining through the window and being the only light source. mingyu closed his eyes, flinching when wonwoo groaned in his sleep and rolled over, draping his arm lazily around mingyu. he stared at he older's sleeping face, deciding that, fuck it and just pulled wonwoo closer to him. the two slept amazingly that night.


	3. 003

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm making up for all the days i've ignored updating this,,

wonwoo awoke with a groggy moan, feeling restricted and unable to move easily. he looked through the small slit of his eyes as he could barely open them but even so, a perfect sight of mingyu had been bestowed upon wonwoo with his arms wrapped around the older. he breathed in, not really wanting to get up when seeing that it was 7:00 in the morning on the clock hanging next to the bed. wonwoo's mind was still asleep so what compelled him to kiss mingyu's forehead, wonwoo had no idea. he hadn't even noticed he did so until mingyu let out a course laugh due to the fact he had just woken up.

"did you just kiss me?" he asked, peaking down at the smaller boy who didn't really react.

"probably... sorry, i don't know where my mind is" wonwoo said in a quiet voice, eyes closed and snuggling closer into mingyu. he apologised again. "sorry, i'm just really tired"

"it's okay. it's not like we never cuddled before"

"it was once. you were drunk and couldn't get your hands off me. it wasn't consensual" wonwoo debated, though a smile slowly made its way to his face.

"by the look of things it seemed like you enjoyed it" mingyu hummed at the look of wonwoo continuing to smile. it was a rare and wonderful sight: jeon wonwoo smiling genuinely at something and mingyu wasn't going to lie, it may be one of his favourite expression the older held. well, beside the way wonwoo's jaw drops and his eye screw shut when mingyu has his dick inside him.

they stayed in bed together for a few more minutes, lost in their own thoughts and consumed in silence. the only noises to be heard were the birds squawking annoyingly right outside their window but the only noise wonwoo found himself focusing on was the sound of mingyu breathing. finally, the older of the two broke free from mingyu's hold who was reluctant to let him go. wonwoo tossed the cover off of his body, noticing that he was still in the attire he had worn yesterday. he then began to question how he even got into bed as the last thing he remembered from last night was sitting around the camp fire with his friends.

"i'm gonna shower. i feel gross" wonwoo announced, shuffling over to the towels that had been left for them and walking through the hallway towards the bathroom.

wonwoo shut the door, taking a look at himself in the mirror and scrunching up his nose when seeing how messy his hair looked. in the midst of taking his shirt off, the door opened and closed with wonwoo flinching at the sudden noise of the door clicking. he glanced up into the mirror where he saw mingyu standing behind him with a darkened expression. wonwoo slowly let the shirt slide off the rest of him as his back pressed against mingyu's bare torso.

"what?" he asked when mingyu gripped his hips tightly, wonwoo not minding the dominant nature of the younger boy.

"you told me yesterday that we would do something" mingyu said right into wonwoo's ear, his large hands moving up wonwoo's body and to his shoulders and back down his arms until they found the waist band of wonwoo's boxers. mingyu could never get enough of his supel skin.

wonwoo blinked, watching what mingyu was doing in the mirror. "oh, yeah. sorry"

mingyu only hummed, seeming quiet the opposite of amused by the answer as he pressed his face into the older's shoulder. he hovered his lips over wonwoo's skin where he first planted a kiss before gently biting the spot. mingyu looked up with his eyes at the mirror, completely satisfied when wonwoo had his own eyes closed and gulped. the older reached behind him to cup mingyu's cheek before turning around.

"i can make it up to you?" wonwoo suggested and that was the answer mingyu wanted to hear. he nodded and kissed wonwoo, the two of them stumbling backwards and switching positions until mingyu it the sink. wonwoo then slid downwards onto his knees, looking at mingyu's hardened expression one more time before taking the band of the younger's sweat pants and pulled them down along with his underwear. wonwoo was then faced with mingyu's dick and he bit his lip. not that he was nervous with this intimate moment, he had sucked mingyu once before but wonwoo wasn't really one to have a dick in his mouth.

wonwoo took the younger's length into his hand and slowly pumped him, getting mingyu hard as fingers tugged harshly at his hair. mingyu grunted at the feeling as he watched wonwoo, finding that he couldn't even take his eyes off the high senior; he looked so beautiful like this. then, wonwoo then fastened his pace, swiping his thumb over the head of the cock and kitten licking the pre cum off a few times just to tease. mingyu could feel his stomach bubbling and wonwoo forced himself to suppress a cocky smile. he then engulfed a bit more than half of mingyu's shaft with his plump lips latching on to his long length.

the younger groaned as one hand was still in wonwoo's hair and the other finding support on the sink. wonwoo flattened his tongue on mingyu's dick, moving his head back and forth - slowly at first - with a moan that sent vibrations all through out the younger's member.

mingyu threw is head back. "fuck, wonwoo, you're mouth feels so good around me"

wonwoo hummed at the praise and looked up at mingyu with purity painted on his face as if having a dick in his mouth was the most innocent thing, which only made mingyu think it was disgustingly sinful. wonwoo hollowed out his cheeks and turned his head slightly as he pulled back - long. he worked the base of the shaft with his hand as his tongue licked up the head of mingyu's girth.

the high school junior continued to groan and grunt, telling wonwoo how good he was at this. mingyu bucked his hips up and wonwoo felt his dick hit the back of his throat, making him gag a little and complain with a muffled noise of protest. mingyu thrusted deeply and powerfully into the older's pretty little mouth - as he liked to say - and listening to wonwoo making constant whines and moans drove mingyu over the edge.

"close" mingyu gulped, running his hands along wonwoo's scalp in contrast to the harsh tugging from moments ago.

wonwoo only found this as motivation to make mingyu feel pleasure so he sucked harder and bobbed his head back and forth vigorously at the same time of massaging mingyu's balls. wonwoo drew back and the cock in his mouth made a satisfying popping noise when being released from wonwoo's lips. mingyu came on wonwoo's face after the older pumped his shaft a few more times, moaning at the sight of wonwoo licking the residue on his lips. he panted and caressed wonwoo's face that was dusted with red. wonwoo wiped some cum off his chin with his thumb before licking it off, winking at mingyu.

"god, won, you looked so fucking hot on your knees" mingyu groaned, pulling wonwoo's head back and bending over so that they could kiss. wonwoo whimpered when mingyu bit his lip hard while helping him up and the older ended up collapsing on top of mingyu with his arms messily around the taller's neck.

mingyu tapped his leg and wonwoo instantly knew that he had to jump up so that he could carry him by his thighs. mingyu turned the two of them around and set wonwoo on the space next to the sink. he rushed to turn the water on in the shower to mask the sounds of what would soon happen.

"fuck the no sex policy" mingyu said, taking off wonwoo's boxers with one swift movement and crashing his hips onto his own as the older groaned.

"gyu, i need you" wonwoo whined, feeling needy and moving his crotch against the younger's still hardened dick.

"i know" mingyu chuckled. his hands were located on the small of wonwoo's back who was barely even sitting on anything anymore. "but we're gonna have to be quick. someone might wake up"

wonwoo nodded quickly. "just hurry up"

mingyu laughed at wonwoo's neediness and searched through his sweat pant pockets for the bottle of lube he had brought with him. mingyu lubed up his fingers and wasted no time sticking one up the older's hole. wonwoo moaned loudly, clamping his mouth shut just in case but he was pretty sure the sound of the water hitting the tiled flooring was loud enough to keep people from hearing him. mingyu put in another digit, pulling in and out of wonwoo as he scissored him and stretched him out while creating new hickeys on the older's chest over the already faded ones. mingyu added one more finger, making wonwoo let out a high pitched moan that made mingyu hum as the older's voice was usually deep. wonwoo's were sealed shut, finding the pleasure already a bit too much.

"mingyu, now" wonwoo requested with a pant, creasing his eyebrows in when the latter stopped his movements.

"are you sure?"

"yes, fuck me!"

and mingyu did. he pulled his fingers out of the older, lubed up his dick and lined it up with wonwoo's hole before pounding into him. wonwoo yelped, falling forward onto mingyu as he gripped onto his shoulders for support. wonwoo let out moan after moan as mingyu continued to snap his hips upwards inside the older high school student with him fucking wonwoo roughly.

mingyu had his hands clamped on wonwoo's sides, watching the older completely crumble under his control and he absolutely loved it. the way wonwoo's face screwed up in pleasure or the way he would fall limp under mingyu would send the younger over the moon, feeling ecstatic. wonwoo's toes curled inwards with his legs around mingyu's middle, heels digging into his muscular back. he helped himself out by slamming himself down on mingyu, creating the perfect synchronisation for both boys. wonwoo could feel the blood all throughout his body burning at the fast movements.

"do you want to be touched, sweetheart?" mingyu asked with a voice dripping of honey, staring intensely at wonwoo's face. his eyes were clouded with lust and his mouth partially opened. he jolted violently with every thrust as he weakly nodded.

"please" wonwoo begged, gulping. how could mingyu say no to that?

the younger's hand grabbed hold of wonwoo's pre cum dripping dick and pumped it, matching the speed of his pounding into the older. wonwoo tried to hold himself back but found that the pleasure coursing through his body was too much for him to handle. and when mingyu had hit wonwoo's prostate, the older yelled out, trying to hide his noises by hiding his face in mingyu's shoulder. mingyu let out a cocky chuckle and found a new power inside him to keep hitting the spot over and over.

"m-mingyu, more. please, fa-faster... fuck... so-so close" wonwoo whined, unable to create a functional sentence at this point.

sweat began to drip down mingyu's forehead as he captured wonwoo into a hot, steamy kiss with the two of them moaning into each other's mouths. mingyu was still as strong as he was at the beginning, fucking wonwoo with power unlike any other the older had experienced as he sucked on wonwoo's bottom lip. wonwoo's nails dug and scratched mingyu's back, with his legs falling limp beside the younger; wonwoo couldn't control himself anymore.

"min... gyu" wonwoo panted as his stomach began to coil and the younger seemed to be experiencing the exact same thing with wonwoo clenching tighter around his cock.

with a few more strong thrusts, wonwoo exploded his load onto both of their chests, letting out one final, drawn out moan of mingyu's name as he rode out his orgasm. wonwoo rested his head on mingyu's shoulder, sweaty and disgustingly tired as the younger continued to go in and out of him until he came as well. they were both panting messes and heavily breathing, leaning against each other for support.

"you take me so well, babe" mingyu complimented, letting out a hefty breath as wonwoo tried his best to laugh though he was too tired. mingyu slid out of wonwoo and cleaned the two of them up with a few tissues.

"you fuck me so well" wonwoo softly placed his lips on mingyu's and they shared a nice kiss in juxtaposition of what just happened. "we should take a shower and stop wasting water"

mingyu agreed as he carried wonwoo into the still on going shower.

 

 

 

 **[wowza has entered the chat:** **_lAKE HOUSE BITCHES_ ** **]**

**decay:** guys, that was sm fun

 **chan not chen:**  yeah!!

 **hoshi:**  all thirteen of us should totally hang out again

 **dad:**  agree

 **hao the fuck:**  oh, jeonghan. jun and i totally forgot about ur "no sex policy" or wutever

 **legit mother:**  iT WAS THE ONE THING I ASKED YOU TO FOLLOW U SELFISH SLUTS

 **wen will it end:**  chill, we didn't ruin anything

 **wen will it end:**  hao's good at keeping it in

 **dad:**  i'm guessing u mean the cum in his ass? yeah so is jeonghan

 **saviour:** GOOD GOD PLS STOP WTF

 **decay:**  CHAN VOVER UR EYESA ND DROP UR PHONE IN THE TOILET

 **chan not chen:**  nah this is funny

 **legit mother:**  chOi sEUNCHEOL U DICK CHEESE I WILL DROP UR ASS

 **wowza:**  d i c k c h e e s e

 **dad:** and i'll fuck yours

 **wowza:**  .,.,. first of all

 **saviour:**  seokmin pls save me

 **decay:**  i'm too busy crying atm

 **snooz:**  oh my gOD SHUT UP SEUNGCHEOL

 **mingross:** poor chan

 **wen will it end:**  hoonie's salty bc soonyoung won't fuck his ass

 **snooz:**  no, junhui. we're just not like that

 **hoshi:**  ^^

 **hoshi:**  not all relationships revolve around sexual activity

 **snooz:**  <3

 **legit mother:**  ^^ he sent a heart aww

 **boop sinkone:** wait,,didn't jihoon hyung suck ur dick last week?

**_[ snooz has left the chat ]_ **

**hoshi:**...

 **decay:**  wHAT

**_[mingross has added: snooz to the chat]_ **

**snooz:**  fml

 **hao the fuck:**  um also..,;,, hey our relationship doesn't alWays revolve around sex

 **hao the fuck** : we just happen to talk about it a lot in explicit detail

 **wowza:**  jesus christ pls save us all

 **wen will it end:**  honestly, it's just to piss u guys off

 **hao the fuck:**  we are actually very lov in g

 **mingross:**  what was the point of this conversation again?

 **wowza:**  i dunno honestly

 **wowza:**  if there is nothing of significance to be said, i'll be leaving.

 **wowza:**  hope u all choke one day ily :)

 **_[wowza has left the chat]_ **  


wonwoo threw his phone on his bed and groaned loudly into his arms at rested on his desk as he buried his face inside them. his textbooks were sprawled all over the surface of his desk and so were his notebooks with all his highlighted notes that were so vibrant and made his head throb. wonwoo wanted to cry and/or scream at the same time as setting fire to his school things. end of semester assessments and exams made wonwoo want to rip his hair out.

the amount of stress he was experiencing was beyond the senior student's existence. wonwoo just ended up falling asleep on his desk, deciding that studying was making his head ache. there were five hours until he had to get up for school, which of course called for a grumpy wonwoo the moment he woke up and no amount of coffee would help him out.


	4. 004

wonwoo sauntered down the halls like a ghostly spectrum. he had barely said a word to anyone for the past six hours as his friends knew never to bother him when he was in a mood and oh boy, wonwoo was in a big mood. wonwoo had spent his break in the library, brushing up on notes and writing his assessments all at the same time. wonwoo hated high school.

wonwoo was at his locker, putting a few textbooks inside and the moment he closed the door, mingyu's smirking face was on the other side. wonwoo jumped out of shock before locking the metal receptacle.

"what do you want?" the senior asked, noticing the bitterness in his voice though he didn't apologise for it.

mingyu frowned as he pushed himself off of the wall of lockers and followed wonwoo around. "you seem angry"

"i guess you could say that" wonwoo shrugged, shoulders slouching and posture hunched.

"i could take your mind off it for you" mingyu whispered in the older's ear, having to bend down a little and somewhat frowning when wonwoo didn't have a reaction and just stared off into space.

"as much as i want to use sex to get rid of my stress, i'm not in the mood" wonwoo sighed out, readjusting his book bag on his shoulder and making a bee line straight to the school's exit. he had just spent six hours learning and now he has to spend extra hours of his free time brushing up on whatever he had learnt that day. which, in all honesty, wasn't a lot - wonwoo spaced out quiet a bit.

the two walked down the hall in silence with mingyu glancing down at wonwoo with pursed lips and pinched in eyebrows. his expression showed that the younger was worried about wonwoo's well being as the older had dark circles under his eyes, bringing out how pale he had been looking recently and his eyes had been drained of all life. mingyu thought for a second before speaking up.

"i rode my bike to school today, we can ride together if you want"

wonwoo looked up at mingyu, finding that his eyes were swimming with... something that wonwoo made know he was being genuine. he couldn't place his finger on it. it was strange but refreshing almost to see mingyu when he didn't want to shove his tongue inside the older's mouth. wonwoo tightened his grip on his bag strap and hesitantly nodded. he had an english exam first thing in the morning but decided to fuck that; school was so depressing and wonwoo needed some fun.

"you know what? sure thing" wonwoo said, smiling only lightly but that was enough to make mingyu feel satisfied.

the taller grabbed wonwoo's wrist in his tight hold and dragged him out of the school and where the bicycles were locked up. wonwoo watched as mingyu headed over to a mustard yellow, almost rusting bicycle with a chewed up seat. wonwoo let out a little giggle at the sight because, how was the sex icon of the school supposed to be seen as one with a tumblr aesthetic bicycle? if wonwoo didn't know mingyu already and he saw the younger riding this bike, he would have just thought he was some flower obsessed, soft pastel loving boy.

wonwoo took his place on the little ledge behind the seat where he suspected was there to strap down boxes or extra baggage - something along those lines. mingyu swung is leg over the bicycle, getting a comforting feeling when wonwoo tightly wrapped his skinny arms around the younger's waist.

"why did you even ride this to school?" wonwoo asked, knowing that mingyu didn't go anywhere without his car unless someone else was driving him. he was obsessed with that sleek, leather seated vehicle.

"my cousin is visiting and had to use it because my dad already took the other car to work" mingyu shrugged, kicking the bicycle off as the two of them lifted their feet off the ground. "it was fun though, it reminded me of my childhood when i would ride my bike everywhere"

wonwoo nodded at that, pressing one side of his face against the taller's back, getting lost in thought of a little mingyu smiling happily as he rode down the streets. wonwoo didn't even realise he was smiling.

wonwoo could feel the wind picking up when mingyu decided to peddle faster, his hair lifting up to reveal his rarely exposed forehead. wonwoo enjoyed the feeling though and just for a second, he forgot about most of his troubles. wonwoo had no idea where they were going and entrusted mingyu with his life for this little while. the comforting silence they were consumed in warmed wonwoo and he hadn't even noticed that they had ridden for such a long time until the sun touched the horizon.

wonwoo had closed his eyes for a moment, loving the cooling air whipping around him as the feeling of holding onto mingyu became something that the high school senior found to be therapeutic. when wonwoo deeply breathed in, he creased his eyebrows wondering why the smell of salt water had filled his nose. he opened his eyes and realised that mingyu hadn't just ridden for hours on end, he had ridden all the way to the beach.

"aren't you tired?" wonwoo asked, wondering how mingyu had been going this strong this whole time, barely resting or taking a break. mingyu laughed unevenly.

"i have been for the past half hour. my thighs feel like they're on fire" the taller admitted humorously, protesting when wonwoo continuously hit his back.

"why haven't you stopped then?!" wonwoo rose his voice over the wind.

"you seemed like you were enjoying yourself" mingyu shrugged. wonwoo bit on his lip as the heat in his cheeks began to burn. mingyu's words had clearly flustered him and wonwoo didn't know why. he had never felt like this when mingyu spoke to him, so why now?

"hey, stop. we're taking a break" wonwoo demanded softly, genuinely worried that mingyu's legs would fall off if they kept going. the younger felt touched at wonwoo's concern and complied to his request by moving to the side where he stopped the bicycle. the two clambered off as the younger leaned it against the cream coloured wall of a shop that he knew made the best milkshakes known to man.

mingyu let out a strangled groan when he took his first step, almost collapsing on the ground if not for wonwoo pulling him back. mingyu sat on the paved path, stretching out his legs as a look of distress plastered onto his face. wonwoo sighed but grinned, crouching down next to the younger and massaging his thighs (more like karate chopping them strongly) to make mingyu feel a little better.

"are you okay now?" wonwoo asked gently and mingyu nodded, flinching when wonwoo smacked him upside the head. "good, don't be stupid next time"

the latter laughed and the two stood up from their spots.

"babe, we should get some milkshakes" mingyu suggested in excitement, the pet name he had used totally slipping over his head but wonwoo had obviously heard it and blushed once again, feeling flustered.

"i don't have any money though" wonwoo remembered, looking up at mingyu's face who was in the middle of draping an arm over the smaller's shoulders.

"that's okay, i'll pay for you" mingyu offered with a smile and how could wonwoo ever say no to that sweet gesture?

they entered the shop, the sound of the bell above the door ringing sent wonwoo in a major fall into contentment. the setting sun emitted an orange glow where ever it hit and just the look of it over the still ocean seemed so peaceful.

mingyu ordered while wonwoo went to sit down on on if the barstools that had the perfect view of the beach in front of it. no one was there anymore as it was turning into evening but wonwoo liked the desolate feeling of it all. he glanced back at the younger boy who was still talking to the server about their orders.

wonwoo's heart picked up it's speed when he really thought about mingyu. first, there was his visuals and boy, he wasn't failing in that department. today, mingyu's hair was messy and not styled in his everyday quiff for whatever reason, leaving it in a ruffled bowl cut he naturally had. it looked cute on him and made him seem more approachable and laid back in wonwoo's eyes. mingyu's smile was also something wonwoo found himself thinking of from time to time. usually, his smile was smeared with flirtation and it made him look like a a jerk in all honesty. but the smiles that really made wonwoo feel butterflies in his stomach were the genuine ones. a smile where mingyu didn't portray any once of cockiness and just made him seem happy. wonwoo liked those smiles on mingyu the best.

besides the younger's looks, wonwoo found that over time, his opinion on how mingyu truly was had changed and up until this day, wonwoo never realised how much a true person mingyu could be. at first, wonwoo only saw mingyu's fuck boy side where he would flirt with people and act as if he owned them. wonwoo didn't care about mingyu because of that and found him to be arrogant and annoying. but, now that mingyu had shown a softer side, wonwoo's assumptions of the taller had changed drastically. he could just get lost in the thought of mingyu. wonwoo recollected this thoughts he had for the past five minutes about how he felt flustered around the younger and how untroubled he suddenly became when mingyu was around before dropping his jaw.

wonwoo's eyes widened as he then realised that holy shit, he has a crush on his fuck buddy. aka the guy he promised never to have romantic feelings towards. wonwoo began to stress over that. _good god, please don't tell me this is happening,_ wonwoo panicked in his head.

the day wonwoo approached mingyu with his proposition was the day they bothswore never to get attached to one another and wonwoo really thought he was able to keep that promise, either until he got bored of mingyu or until he wanted a real relationship. but never in his life would wonwoo think about having a real relationship with _kim mingyu._

wonwoo stared out the window in dismay, jumping in surprise when the latter planted two milkshakes in front of him.

"get up, dolly day dream. we're drinking these outside" mingyu joked, nudging wonwoo with his elbow before taking his own milkshake and drinking it. wownoo gulped but followed suit.

wonwoo took nervous sips of his vanilla shake as he kept his eyes on mingyu, trying to figure out how these feelings surface. it was bewildering to wownoo and he found it annoying of how random this assumption of having a crush on kim mingyu was.

"wonwoo, jesus christ!" mingyu yelled, pulling the older back from the collar of his shirt when he almost walked into a pole. wonwoo blinked and took a moment to register what was going on.

"oh... thanks" wonwoo flattened a laugh, earning eyes of concern targeted towards him from the younger boy. wonwoo stared right back into his brown eyes. usually, they were dark and almost black but when the light hit them, mingyu's eyes turned the most mesmerising shade of hazelnut that blended into an almost golden colour surrounding the pupil. _they had a slight sparkle to them,_ wonwoo thought to himself.

"seriously, woo, why are you spacing out so much?" mingyu laughed, looking over at the shorter male who had the straw tightly between his lips. wonwoo couldn't even look back without feeling his heart skip a beat. instead, he kept his eyes on the ground.

"got a lot on my mind" he shrugged.

"is it school again?" mingyu asked, leading them both down the stairs and into the sand covered area where wonwoo instantly found it harder to walk. he'd be finding sand in his shoes for weeks after this. they found a spot near the water and mingyu set himself down when wonwoo had.

"let loose, man. i took you all the way out here so you wouldn't get stressed out anymore"

"i know. sorry" wonwoo suddenly felt sick from the thick drink in his hand when mingyu grinned at the older, making his stomach feel disgusting due to the butterflies that had invaded it.

"dude, you look like you're about to throw up"

"honestly, i might"

mingyu scrunched up his nose and slowly patted wonwoo's shoulder. "just not near me, okay?"

wonwoo snorted. "no promises"

mingyu laughed a little at their banter and wrapped his arm around wonwoo's shoulders.

 

 

 

before he knew it, wonwoo had been watching the sun set with mingyu by his side as they sipped their milkshakes. by this time, wonwoo had his head on the younger's shoulder, listening to mingyu talk with that velvet, soothing voice of his. wonwoo would love to just listen to mingyu talk about complete and utter nonsense just to hear his voice. the older then felt his eyelids getting heavy at the calming sound of the waves crashing in front of him and the still of the night that graced korea. mingyu cut himself off from his sentence when there was a lack of response from wonwoo.

"hey, are you tired?" mingyu asked softly, laughing a little. "stop falling asleep on me"

"you're so comfy though" wonwoo mumbled, sitting back up and rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

"c'mon, let's go home" mingyu grabbed his empty milkshake cup and dusted his pants off to rid of the sand that had stuck to it. he held out a hand towards wonwoo who grasped it and was pulled up onto his feet, yawning again as they walked back up to where mingyu had left his bicycle.

the ride back was a bit longer than what wonwoo remembered as mingyu had no idea where the hell he was going. when they stared, mingyu was just peddling around wherever he thought fit and even if mingyu had come to that beach multiple times, he didn't know how to return to the neighbourhood. after a few wrong turns that turned into dead ends and mingyu uttering under his breath, asking where they were, they finally arrived back to the familiar suburban streets they had grown to know.

"that took fucking forever" wonwoo groaned, adjusting his grip around mingyu's waist and lifting his cheek from where he was resting it on the taller's back. they arrived outside wonwoo's house and he checked the time on his phone. it was already 8:30 at night. luckily his parents were working late today.

wonwoo got off the bicycle and lingered around mingyu momentarily. the soft moonlight and along with a dim street light illuminated against mingyu's face, making him look very handsome in wonwoo's eyes. wonwoo pulled himself out of his thoughts and gave mingyu a darling kiss on the lips though he was hesitant to do so at first. would it be to obvious that he had semi romantic feeling towards mingyu if he did? wonwoo decided to just bite the bullet in the end.

the younger couldn't help but widen his eyes at the pure action as he wasn't used to such kisses like these. it felt almost refreshing to take a break from the rough make out sessions that they shared. wonwoo pulled away though he left his lips hovering over mingyu's for a few heart beats.

"thank you for today, by the way. it really helped" wonwoo mumbled, gaze falling to his shoes as his thumbs twiddled behind his back. he felt totally flustered.

"of course" mingyu grinned, hand reaching over to wonwoo's arm and dragging down so he could hold wonwoo's hand. the younger squeezed it reassuringly, not catching the way wonwoo's breath hitched at the contact. "hey, call me whenever you wanna de-stress or take your mind off things. i'll make sure to show up anytime, any place"

wonwoo wanted to melt at mingyu's heart warming words though he rolled his eyes at how cheesy they were. wonwoo scrunched up his nose in pretend disgust to hide his true feelings of comfort and contentment.

"sure thing. i'll see you around, mingyu"

mingyu nodded and bought the back of wonwoo's hand to his lips were he planted a long kiss without breaking eye contact with the other. it may have been wonwoo's mind completely clouded with naive puppy love but he swore there was a flash of adoration in mingyu's eyes. wonwoo blushed a light crimson and drew back when mingyu's lips left his skin.

"see you around, sweetheart" mingyu winked flirtatiously before pushing off his bicycle and riding down the road to the direction of his house.

wonwoo watched the younger until he had turned a corner before letting out a strange, inhuman squeal only middle school girls would make when a guy confessed to them. wonwoo held the happiest smile he could ever muster upon his face as he basically skipped inside his house, replaying the two kisses himself and mingyu had just shared in his mind. wonwoo was such a loser but god damn, kim mingyu was making him go crazy.


	5. 005

the past few days, wonwoo had started feeling lighter and worry free. he had powered through his studying, exams and assessments with one thought in his mind fuelling him and that of course, was mingyu. ever since wonwoo had discovered how he felt, the taller's obnoxious but gorgeous face never left wonwoo's mind. he was practically head over heels for the other.

"your smiling... for no reason" junhui said slowly, poking wonwoo's face cautiously when seeing that the younger was indeed, smiling as he stared at the front of the classroom. "why? what's wrong with you?"

"you ever just feel so happy that you can't control yourself?" wonwoo asked quickly after junhui had stopped speaking and whipping his body around to face junhui who jumped at the other's enthusiasm.

"yeah, like when minghao offers to suck me off" junhui replied casually with a grin.

"and suddenly, my mood is ruined" wonwoo said monotony, smile flattening when hearing junhui's disgusting words. the older just laughed and twirled a pen between his fingers as mr. jong told his class that they could pack up as lunch was in two minutes.

the bell rang and wonwoo and junhui meet up with soonyoung and jihoon who were on the other side of the classroom, about to leave class until wonwoo was called back inside by mr. jong. he eye rolled towards his friends who laughed before turning back around with a polite smile. wonwoo was then instructed to return a pile of textbooks to a classroom consisting of about eleven 600 paged books and the student wanted to protest but knew mr. jong would give him another detention if he did. so, wonwoo picked up the books and waddled out of the classroom awkwardly as the weight of the books were a bit too heavy for wonwoo's skinny arms to hold.

wonwoo walked down the halls of the school, frowning when is stomach growled inside him. he hated that he had to do this, wonwoo just wanted to eat lunch and drown in depressing music. the senior hummed a vixx rap to himself as he kept his eyes down on the light grey flooring. he turned the corner, glancing at each door number to keep track of where he needed to go. wonwoo was about a few classrooms away from where he needed to go as he noticed that room 34's door was left ajar. curiosity took over wonwoo as he peaked his head inside, almost dropping the textbooks in his arms as he gulped down the lump in his throat.

mingyu as standing in between a guy's legs who was sitting on one of the desks, hands raking up and down the other's body as their mouths latched onto each other. mingyu had his fingers entangled in the other's bleached hair and holding him close, moaning his name loudly. wonwoo dug his teeth into his bottom lip and quickly walked away to the next classroom, turning on his heel. he dropped the textbooks on the teacher's desk with a loud thump before bursting out of the room.

what were feelings anyway? suddenly, wonwoo could feel anymore, physically and emotionally. wonwoo felt numb and lost in the dark. he had been so caught up in his feelings for mingyu, only thinking about whatever he and the younger boy had been doing that he had forgotten what mingyu was: a player. the high school junior may have a sweet, sincere side to him but he never stayed with one person nor will he ever. wonwoo - undoubtedly - was disappointed in his discovery though he should have had that in his mind the moment he found out about his crush towards mingyu. this is exactly why wonwoo didn't want to get attached to anyone.

he wanted something disposable, able to see the person and not feel any sort of attraction towards them unless physical. and he thought mingyu was the guy to satisfy his fantasy, wonwoo truly did. he was full of himself, pompous and found enjoyment in toying with people, which of course, made mingyu one of the worst people in existence. despite being fucked (without affection from either person), wonwoo still wanted a real relationship with someone that he could love one day. what he was doing with mingyu was simply temporary and something wonwoo thought he could just forget about as time went on.

wonwoo let out a strangled noise of frustration and ran his fingers through his hair in annoyance, falling onto the ground with his legs pulled up against his chest. he sat pushed up against the wall on the third floor of the school with his chin between his knees, adrift in his own mind. wonwoo hated this. why did he have to fall for mingyu? wonwoo resented the way mingyu made him feel; happy and comforted. wonwoo discovered that even the simplest touch from the younger male sent his mind spinning, pushing him into a pit of fondness for him.

ever since the time they spent together on the beach, wonwoo could feel himself being controlled by the thoughts of mingyu. he wanted to be by his side and not keep it from everyone and wonwoo wanted to show his affection towards mingyu by holding his hand or something gross lie that. wonwoo absolutely hated that the person he wanted to construct a relationship with was kim mingyu, the one person he could never have all to himself.

wonwoo sighed and continued to sit in his spot until lunch ended. he could feel his phone softly buzzing in his blazer pocket as his friends would probably be wondering where he had disappeared to; he didn't care anymore. wonwoo had to remind himself that his relationship with mingyu had to be kept as what it was. they would only use each other for their own pleasure, nothing else should blossom from that and it should never go any further than just fuck buddies. wonwoo was discouraged to say the least. he knew that he could never change mingyu's mind about involving himself in a romantic relationship. wonwoo knew of some people asking mingyu out and him turning them down, claiming that he wasn't one to date. so what could some lame, scrawny nerd do to change his mind? wonwoo decided to just try and shove down his feelings for now. maybe this crush would just past over... hopefully.

-

 **[wowza has entered the chat:** **_lAKE HOUSE BITCHES_ ** **]**

 **wen will it end:**  he has been summoned

 **wowza:**  jun said i needed to be here??

 **hoshi:**  indeed u do

_**[hoshi has changed the chat name to: gang gang]** _

**snooz:** that's a terrible chat name,,.

 **hoshi:** shut upit's lit

 **saviour:** u did not just say lit

 **saviour:** in my house??

 **mingross:**  this is a group chat

 **chew hand soap:** okokokok derailing !!

 **saviour:**  i am well aware kim mingyu

 **dad:**  sooo wuts the point of this

 **hoshi:**  oh yesyes

 **hoshi:**  i went hiking with jihoon and my family a few months back through these really cool woods that lead up to a mountain side when u reach the end!! it's a rlly pretty view especially during a sun set and it turns into night :)

 **hoshi:** sO i was think that all thirteen of us could hangout again bc u guys r fun and it's hard to do it at school :((

 

 **snooz:**  hmmm i remember that day... it fucking sucked

 **hoshi:**  ???!?!?!??

 **hoshi:**  YOU TOLD MY PARENTS U HAD A GREAT TIME

 **dad:** wow the tea is scolding

**wowza:**

**legit mother:** jeon wonwoo how the fuck???

 **snooz:**  i didn't want to be rude, they spent time planning it bc they wanted to get to know me.

 **snooz:**  soon, u know i hate walking around longer than i should. i was sweaty and my jeans were too skinny for hiking

 **saviour:**  ah yes, jihoon's walking holds a purpose

 **wen will it end:**  lmao one simply does not walk for f u n duh

 **hoshi:**  i feel so??? betrayed???

 **snooz:**  sorry :// we can all still go though

 **snooz:**  if i get tired, carry me

 **hoshi:**  deal :D

 **hao the fuck:** reading this conversion makes me feel cuddly :( where's my man when i need him tho

 **wen will it end:**  *speeds down the road*

 **hao the fuck:**  <3

 **wen will it end:**  <3 x2

 **decay:**  u guys r gross

 **legit mother:**  stop being salty that u dont have a bf

 **boop sinkone:** yeh ur sour mood is bring down the atmosphere

 **decay:**  :,(

 **saviour:** guys, don't bully seokmin

 **mingross:** wow, husband to the rescue

 **saviour:**  ...

 **decay:**  no. stop it

 **saviour:**  i never asked for this??

 **chew hand soap:**  u never do but the universe always has different plans ;))

 **saviour:** _don't even try this vernon, i will smack you upside the head and burn ur mixtape_

 **chew hand soap:**   _that's just rUDE. i spent my precious time on that, pouring out my heart and soul and i gave it to you bc u're my favourite hyung_

 **saviour:**   _then stop being a little brat_

 **wowza:**  what r these words being said

 **mingross:**  i don't speak the mystical language of english

 **dad:**  all i understand is i will smack you

 **decay:**  wuts a  _vernon_

 **legit mother:**  lol r the americans gonna fight??

 **boop sinkone:**  i would pay good money to watch hansol and jisoo hyung fight

 **[chan not chen has entered the chat:**   ** _gang gang_** **]**

 **snooz:**  low key me too

 **chan not chen:**  i just got here

 **chan not chen:**  but yeah same

 **chew hand soap:**  hihi chan

 **dad:**  who would win?

 **chan not chen:**  hi hansOl

 **legit mother:** shua

 **decay:**  jisoo hyung lmao

 **mingross:**  probs jisoo

 **wowza:**  joshua no doubt

 **boop sinkone:** i like to imagine jisoo hyung winning

 **chew hand soap:**  kWAN WTF WHERE IS THE LOVING SUPPORT

 **saviour:**  i enjoy this praise

 **hao the fuck:**  gUYS LOOK IT JUN ACTUALLY CAME TO MY HOUSE

 **hao the fuck:**  I THOUGHT HE WAS JUST KIDDING AH Hh H

 **hao the fuck:**  uh, life advice: get urself a man like wen junhui like tf r u doing

 **wen will it end:**  u flatter me, darling

 **boop sinkone:** dARLING?? have u been married to each other for fifty years??

 **legit mother:**  cheolie, why don't you call me darling

 **dad:** bc it's disgusting

 **legit mother:** yeah i know... :(

 **wowza:**  is that why neither of u had said anything for five minutes??

 **wen will it end:**  we've been busy cuddling

 **mingross:**  gasp there's innocence in their relationship???

 **legit mother:** totally thought minghao was getting dicked i am surprised

 **hoshi:** _isn't that just_   _bewildering?_

 **saviour:**  sNORT amazing ^^

 **chew hand soap:**  hyung, stop trying to show off whatever little english u know who tf uses  _bewildering_??

 **dad:** no more english pls and thanks kids

 **wen will it end:**  minghao, i love you a lot

 **hao the fuck:**  i love you too, junnie

 **hao the fuck:**  i like that we can talk without anyone knowing what we're saying

 **wen will it end:**  yes, it is truly an advantage ;))

 **hao the fuck:**  ;))

 **wen will it end:**  wow doesn't seungcheol just suck so much like wow what a loser

 **hao the fuck:**  jisoo wants to get dicked by seokmin confirmed!!

 **dad:**  nO CHINESE EITHER

 **chan not chen:**  wut r they winking about

 **boop sinkone:** probs nasty shit that we don't wanna see

 **legit mother:**  avert ur eyes chan

 **mingross:**  they're totally talking shit those assholes

 **saviour:**  ta gueule

 **decay:**  je mange le petits enfants

 **saviour:** hAHAHA SEOKMIIN NO

 **legit mother:**???

 **wen will it end:**  flirting in a different language??

 **saviour:**  if seokmin uses that as a pick up line i would sob into a pillow

 **wowza:**  how about we all just stick to korean :     )

 **hao the fuck:**  lmao

 **saviour:**  what was the point of this convo again?

 **decay:**  we keep steering away from the main point

 **hoshi:**  let's meet up on the weekend @ the outskirts of the woods or wutever

 **hoshi:** 5 pm saturday??

 **wen will it end:** sure thing man

 **legit mother:**  okie dok

 **chew hand soap:** sounds good to me

 **wowza:** okay, cool. c ya then

**[wowza has left the chat]**


	6. 006

wonwoo was with junhui, minghao, seokmin and chan. they had met up prior to hang out at junhui's house before they were supposed to meet with everyone else. the five were sat in the living room, either engrossed in conversation with one another or glued to their phones as a random k-pop playlist played as background noise.

finally, the time came for the high schoolers to leave and they clambered into junhui's car, driving off to the look out point that soonyoung had raved to them about. the car ride was full of chatter, laughter and at times, bickering from the couple sitting in the front seats. junhui pulled up at an area where wonwoo could already see a plethora of trees covering every inch of the woods. there seemed to be a clear path through said trees though, so wonwoo didn't have to get worried about getting lost easily.

junhui parked his car next to mingyu's and the five of them all got out of the car, joining their friends who were standing around, waiting for them.

"what if it gets too dark and we can't see where we're going anymore?" jeonghan asked, glancing sceptically into the forest as he gripped onto his boyfriend's arm.

"we all have flashlights on our phones" soonyoung told the older, continuing to dig into the dirt as they waited for hansol and seungkwan who were catching the bus since the two sophomores couldn't drive yet.

wonwoo was leaning against the side of one of the cars, well away from everyone else. he was staring aimlessly into the lavender and orange merged sky, noticing that the moon was already high up above his head, clear as can be. a breeze picked up around wonwoo, sweeping his hair to the side at times and he hugged his arms to tighten his jacket around his body.

"hey" mingyu nodded, standing beside the older before leaning against the car with him. wonwoo took note of how close they were. "how are you?"

"pretty good, i guess?" wonwoo laughed, unsure as to why mingyu was suddenly asking him that. "do you want something?"

"yeah, you" mingyu replied seriously, staring intensely into wonwoo's fox like eyes that had gone moderately wide.

wonwoo snickered at how forward mingyu was being. "ever heard of self control?"

"not when i'm around you" mingyu flirted, leaning in closer to the shorter who quickly moved away and peaking out of the side of the car back at their friends who seemed to be looking out into the woods.

"keep it in your pants for a few hours. aren't you forgetting that we're not alone?" wonwoo whispered, pointing behind him with his thumb and was about to walk away until mingyu grabbed his wrist. wonwoo looked back at mingyu's stern expression and pushed him away when the taller's lips were against his.

"mingyu!" wonwoo shrieked and luckily no one heard him. wonwoo sneered at mingyu and ripped his wrist out of the younger's strong grip. "fuck you, asshole" and with that last comment, wonwoo rushed back to the group with mingyu slowly trailing behind him.

"i fucking _told_ you, hansol, what did i tell you?" the sound of boo seungkwan yelling loudly at his boyfriend attracted everyone over to the couple as they made their up the small hill.

seungkwan scoffed, side eyeing hansol who just sheepishly grinned and ran his fingers through his newly dyed honey blonde hair. "if you guys are gonna blame one of us for being late, blame mister _i have no sense of direction_ "

"sorry" hansol shrugged, arms around seungkwan and trying to win him over by pouting cutely and kissing his cheek multiple times.

"it's chill, let's get going" soonyoung said, leading everyone into the forest with jihoon's little hand in his. everyone had just past a few rows of trees when mingyu suddenly spoke up.

"oh shit, i uh, forgot my phone in the car. wonwoo hyung, come with me. you guys keep going, we'll catch up"

before he could even process the fact that mingyu had called him hyung, wonwoo was being dragged back to where the cars were parked by the tall, and possibly horny boy. mingyu fumbled with his car keys and pressed the button that allowed the car to click open. mingyu opened the back door and looked at wonwoo with a raised brow. the older just shook his head and got into the back seat, moving until he reached the other side of the car. mingyu was quick to follow wonwoo, shutting the door aggressively which made wonwoo flinch. mingyu grabbed wonwoo and pulled him close, faster than the speed of sound as he attached his lips with the older's.

"you horny bastard" wonwoo muffled his words against mingyu's mouth though he said it in a humorous tone.

mingyu let out a low chuckle that merged with wonwoo's little giggle as his large hands were quick to move under wonwoo's shirt, feeling his soft skin. when they shared moments like this, it reminded mingyu of how much he loved wonwoo's body. the older was a little thinner than mingyu and his body was more to the feminine side but it made him look mesmerising. mingyu enjoyed the contrast of his own masculine body pressed against wonwoo's smaller one. the way wonwoo felt under the other's touch could easily send mingyu on a high.

"are we really going to do this now?" wonwoo asked, stopping mingyu's hands from travelling towards his crotch by placing his dainty hands over the younger's. mingyu smiled and took both wonwoo's hands in his own before kissing him, slowly moving from his mouth and to his jaw.

wonwoo breathed out. "o-our friends are waiting"

wonwoo scrunched up his nose at his stutter because it made him sound just as flustered as he felt. trying to suppress his romantic feelings for the latter was extremely hard when his kisses pushed wonwoo into a sense of ease. mingyu's warmth radiating onto him made wonwoo feel protected in a way; it was comfortable. sometimes wonwoo wished that he could feel mingyu's warmth like this without it leading into sexual intercourse.

"we'll just have to be quick then, huh?" mingyu smirked mischievously, moving so that he was able to manoeuvre wonwoo onto his lap, his legs settled snug on either side of mingyu's thighs. the space they were in was awkwardly tiny and wonwoo found it a little hard to relax himself but he didn't really mind as much; he just needed mingyu. wonwoo had grabbed the collar of mingyu's sweatshirt, licking his own lips in anticipation and crashed their lips back together.

wonwoo messily untied his sweatpants' strings as mingyu undid his belt with the two not breaking apart. mingyu slipped his jeans down slightly, revealing his already hardened cock.

"how are you hard already? were you really that horny?" wonwoo teased with a little laughed and moving his underwear down with his sweatpants.

"shut up" mingyu simply uttered, placing a hand on wonwoo's ass as he slowly pumped wonwoo, watching the older's eyes flutter close at the sensation. wonwoo clamped his hands onto mingyu's broad shoulders and ground his hips down onto mingyu's crotch to create friction between their legs.

mingyu tapped wonwoo's cheek softly before holding his two fingers in front of the older's lips, clearly wanting him to suck on them. wonwoo complied, allowing mingyu to shove his fingers inside his hot cavern, with the younger feeling his tongue swirl around them and lubricating them. mingyu seductively pulled his fingers out, wiping away some saliva from wonwoo's lips with his thumb and gazing into wonwoo's compassion filled eyes until the older hit his chest.

"hey, hurry up. the sun's almost gone" wonwoo scolded, bring mingyu out of his little day dream who nodded and lifted wonwoo's ass up before sticking a finger in his hole. wonwoo shivered at the pleasure as he leaned his forehead on mingyu's shoulder when another digit was added in and began stretching out wonwoo.

"just do it now, mingyu. we need to hurry" wonwoo breathed, licking and kissing the younger's neck, knowing that he was probably going crazy due to that little action. mingyu hummed and drew his fingers out of wonwoo.

"there's lube in there" mingyu pointed at the middle storage compartment between the two front seats and wonwoo lifted open the lid, indeed finding a half empty bottle of lube hidden under a few miscellaneous items. the older snorted and opened the bottle with a popping noise.

"you do it" mingyu encouraged with a smirk and wonwoo did just that, squeezing some lube out onto his fingers and smearing it on mingyu's throbbing dick.

"how many people have you fucked in this car that you have a bottle of lube in here?"

"you just to need to be prepared, babe" mingyu smiled, capturing wonwoo into a short kiss. "wanna ride me?"

"sure. just, don't cum in my ass later" wonwoo laughed, lifting his body up and lining up mingyu's dick with his hole before slowly setting down onto the younger's big shaft.

the two let out a moan in unison with wonwoo lively bouncing up and down mingyu's cock once he had adjusted to the size as the younger gripped his hips meanly. wonwoo had his head tossed back, eyes tightly shut which allowed mingyu to admire wonwoo's beautifully working body. the older just looked so ethereal fucking himself on mingyu, his lips dragging past his teeth and letting out strangled moans. mingyu couldn't help himself anymore.

the more dominant snapped his hip upwards when wonwoo had just lifted himself back up, making the older scream mingyu's name when his prostate was hit dead on. mingyu licked his lips at the ravishing sight of wonwoo completely loosing himself while on top of the younger male. they continued this rhythm with wonwoo slamming himself down and mingyu thrusting his hips up in a fast pace. wonwoo's nails dug into mingyu's shoulder blade as he encouraged the younger to go faster. he didn't want everyone to be suspicious of them so they had to get this over and done with.

"mhmm, m-mingyu" wonwoo chocked out, the feeling of mingyu's huge girth filling him was never boring and it was something that wonwoo could never get sick of. he could feel his body burning hot, as if ants ran along his skin and every time they had sex, it always felt like their first time together. wonwoo was always so blown away at how amazing mingyu was at this.

mingyu grabbed hold of wonwoo's cock that had been slapping against his stomach. mingyu ran his hand up and down the whole length of wonwoo, bring his lips behind the older's ear and sucking on his skin. wonwoo let out a pathetic whine and pulled at mingyu's black hair.

"are you close?" mingyu whispered, chuckling when wonwoo nodded rapidly while endless sinful noises spilled past his lips. "yeah, me too"

wonwoo whined once more and dropped his body down hard on mingyu, letting out a cry as he came right into mingyu's hand. the older breathed heavily, riding out his high on mingyu's cock, letting out a noise of surprise when mingyu's liquid filled him up.

"i told you not to cum inside me" wonwoo glared with a heavy breath, looking down at mingyu who just kissed the other.

"sorry, babe. i was kind of distracted by how pretty you looked" mingyu shrugged it off and cupped wonwoo's cheek as the other shoved his chest.

"whatever. we should clean up and leave. we've been gone too long" wonwoo sighed out, checking the time on his phone as mingyu slipped out of him, trying not to make a mess as he cleaned the two of them.

a few moments later they were out of the car, fixing their shirts and readjusting their pants before trying to estimate where their friends out have gone. night had completely taken over at this point and mingyu had to use his phone's flashlight to navigate both him and the high school senior clinging onto his arm.

"what was that? mingyu, did you hear that? holy shit, what if we fucking - oh my god, we're too young to die!" wonwoo cried out, nails digging into mingyu's skin on his arm and hiding behind the taller male. mingyu didn't really mind that he was being used as a shield, he just found it amusing that wonwoo was seemingly paranoid at everything. wonwoo let out a tiny whimper when the sound of a stick snapping echoed from the distance.

"baby, you're cutting my circulation" mingyu said in a hushed tone, referring to his bicep that wonwoo was basically strangling out of fear. the older pouted and loosen his grip but only slight, resting his head on mingyu's shoulder for protection.

"look, if something approaches us, i just wanna let you know that i'm leaving you in my dust and that it's every man for himself" wonwoo mumbled, the sounds of dead leaves crunching under their heavy foot steps and whatever mysterious noises the night produced swarming around the two which only fuelled wonwoo's paranoia. mingyu rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"it's good to know that you'll always have my back"

"maybe we shouldn't have had sex... people always die either during or after car sex" wonwoo said but screamed when a branch jabbed at his calf. wonwoo wrapped his arms around mingyu's neck after jumping up, anxiety coursing through his veins.

mingyu snaked his muscular arms around wonwoo's waist as the older buried his face into mingyu's neck, dramatically fake crying. wonwoo's breath was heavy, not just from the scare he just had but also from how close he was to mingyu. yes, they had just fucked in mingyu's car and having the younger literally inside him was the closest they will ever get but, this feeling was different. wonwoo could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage and a fluffy sensation burst all through out his body. to wonwoo, the feeling of hugging the giant was more satisfactory than their sex.

"are you okay now?" mingyu asked, looking down at wonwoo who had unravelled himself from the latter male with a throat clearing cough.

he nodded and the two continued to stick close to one another but mingyu was a little disheartened that wonwoo wasn't clinging onto him anymore and just kept his arms folded over his chest. mingyu wanted to pull him into his side, with an arm around wonwoo but told himself that they weren't in a real relationship and that would probably weird the other out.

they walked in silence, knowing that mingyu's flashlight wasn't doing jack shit in comparison to how massive these woods were. they just thought that if they walked straight a head, they would just find their friends. wonwoo looked all around him, finding interest in anything but mingyu. while in his hold, wonwoo loved the way mingyu's strong arms felt around his body and he admired the thought that he went to instantly protected the smaller male. but it was because of those touching gestures that wonwoo found himself wanting mingyu all to himself even more. he was getting selfish and the thought of seeing the latter with another person made wonwoo feel sour.

 _shut up, wonwoo, get these thoughts out of you head. mingyu doesn't even like you like that. he only sees you as another person to fuck,_ wonwoo reminded himself coldly, not realising that he he strenuously glaring at his feet to the point where the back of his head hurt.

being lost in thought, wonwoo wasn't aware of his surrounding, so when something grabbed his shirt and pulled him backwards, panic shot through him. he stumbled back with a yell, eyes widening and heart rapidly beating. this caused mingyu to stop walking himself and look back at the older with alarm slapped onto his face.

loud laughter from two new voice rang in their ears. wonwoo turned around swiftly to see that it was junhui who had grabbed him. enraged and embarrassed, wonwoo went to knee junhui in the stomach though the older had blocked his attack, continuing to die of laughter along with his boyfriend who had been hiding behind a tree.

"w-wonwoo, oh my god" junhui wheezed, hands on his knees and minghao leaning over his back with tears glossing his eyes.

"you're such a bitch" wonwoo spat at his apparent best friend, going back to mingyu and hiding his blushing face in his chest. mingyu patted his hair, though he was laughing a little himself.

everyone had calmed down but now, the only people pressed together were junhui and minghao. the older chinese male let out a deep sigh as minghao had his arms around junhui's waist.

"what took you guys so long anyway?" junhui asked, looking back and forth at the two with suspision filling his eyes.

"mingyu's phone was in his back pocket the whole time" wonwoo lied swiftly, rolling his eyes in pretend annoyance. "we practically flipped the whole car upside down trying to find it"

mingyu shrugged with a toothy grin, going a long with the lie as the couple in front of them hummed in unison.

"sure~" minghao sang with a giggle but before either one of the could protest, the couple had walked away to where the rest of their friends were.

wonwoo and mingyu joined the other eleven boys who were taking in the scene in front of them. they all stood at the cliff side that over looked a dense forest with a fifty foot drop under their feet. wonwoo found ease walking right up to the edge and hanging his legs off of the cliff where as mingyu almost yelled at the older to back away from all danger.

the taller sat cross legged next to wonwoo, slowly trying to inch forward but finding that he couldn't move his body anymore. wonwoo looked back and giggled at mingyu's distressed expression, wanting to run his hand lovingly through his hair to ease the younger but of course, decided against the action.

"are you scared?"

"it's a fifty foot drop wonwoo, i'm fucking terrified" mingyu spat, bewildered at how comfortable the older was sitting on the edge.

wonwoo chuckled with his velvety deep voice and looked up at the sky, smiling softly. despite their friends talking and practically yelling over one another, wonwoo found this place to be very peaceful. the view was extraordinary with the vast forest below wonwoo's feet and the darkness of the sky in contrast with the twinkling stars, paired with the glowing moon. wonwoo couldn't help but block out everything else and just pretend it was just himself and mingyu. he wished that he and the tall male could sit like this more often, staring out into beautiful scenery and just being together.

"this is nice" wonwoo then said.

mingyu gazed at the boy beside him and nodded. "yeah, it is"


	7. 007

wonwoo had to end whatever it was that he shared with mingyu. this fuck buddy relationship was slowly tearing wonwoo apart, considering that his feelings for the younger had only continued to grow. a few days ago, mingyu had asked wonwoo to come over to his house for the one reason they would ever hang out together which the older complied to.

wonwoo lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling deep in thought. when mingyu began to stir in his sleep, wonwoo turned his head to absorb the younger's relaxed face and features; it made his stomach upset. wonwoo then realised that constantly waking up to the guy that could never return his feelings was a little heart clenching. he noticed that the only reason he was staying with mingyu and keeping up with this loveless relationship was to  _be_  with mingyu. wonwoo liked to be near him and to be the centre of his universe for the mere moments they shared together even if he was only a good fuck in the younger's eyes.

wonwoo had enough of it though. he didn't really want to be next to the person he liked, using him for his own little romantic fantasy who was probably shoving his tongue down other people's throats at the same time. so, wonwoo slipped out of mingyu's bed and put on his clothes before sneaking out of the house at 3 in the morning. the older hadn't interacted with mingyu since then and just decided to be alone with his own thoughts. wonwoo had no idea that this was how this relationship would turn out in the end and he hated it. feelings are stupid.

wonwoo had his legs pulled into his chest as he stared out into the now orange tinted world from beyond his bedroom window. he needed to vent all this out as his thoughts and feelings were too much to be kept bottled in.

 

 **[wowza started a chat with:** **wen will it end** **]**

 **wowza:**  r u busy rn??

 **wen will it end:**  ye suckin dick

 **wen will it end:**  jkjk nah, what's up?

 **wowza:**  um can i come over? i need someone to talk to

 **wen will it end:**  oh shit, sure

 **wen will it end:**  do you need me to pick you up?

 **wowza:**  it's fine, i can walk

 **wowza:**  thanks though

 **wen will it end:** are you sure? the sun's almost fully set

 **wowza:**  i'll be okay :)

 **wen will it end:** okay, just buzz in whenever   


 

wonwoo walked a few blocks from the train station to the apartment complex junhui lived in. since he moved to korea for school by himself, he had his own apartment and his parents helped him financially from china. wonwoo pressed the button for apartment 417 and got an instant response from junhui as the door let out an annoying buzzing sound. wonwoo stepped out of the elevator and knocked on his best friend's door, smiling only lightly when junhui opened said door.

junhui stepped aside to let wonwoo in before draping an arm around the younger's shoulders and kicking the door close. wonwoo leaned his head on junhui's shoulder as they walked over to the couch and plopped themselves down on the comfortable cushioning. they didn't speak for a while as junhui could tell that something was terribly eating wonwoo up.

this was a rare sight for both boys to see. wonwoo: the straight faced, top class student cuddled next to his best friend junhui: cocky and overly confident in the best way. the softness the boys were emerged in was refreshing to them and wonwoo appreciated that junhui was able to see that he was in desperate need for ventilation.

"what's wrong?" junhui then asked the younger, running his fingers slowly through wonwoo's hair to comfort him.

"i'm conflicted" wonwoo admitted, voice low and lips pressed tightly together. "i haven't been completely honest with everyone either"

"about what?" junhui inquired, shifting a little so to face wonwoo properly. a thin swatch of confusion was painted on junhui's face as he didn't know which way this was going. even if he and wonwoo were best friends, they weren't that open towards each other which was a little sad. they only really saw their comedic sides that this situation made junhui's heart beat rapidly.

"mingyu and i have kind of been hooking up with each other for a month now" wonwoo said, looking at junhui who's facial expression told the younger that he was very much in shock.

"o-oh... okay... shit, _really?_ " junhui almost chocked on his words, not expecting anything like that to come from wonwoo's mouth. everyone had joked about wonwoo and mingyu hooking up as it seemed like that would be the last thing to ever happen  _ever_ , so junhui was still processing the new information.

"yeah. but the thing is... i think i'm falling in love with him" wonwoo bit his lip, unable to look up from the carpeted flooring. junhui's eyebrows were creased inwards as this was all seeming to get a little heavy.

"and that's a bad thing?"

"i mean... yeah, i guess for me? like, you know how mingyu is, he isn't into commitment" wonwoo shrugged. "and i hate that i want to be with him like that when i know he'll reject me"

"so, you're torn between staying with mingyu to feed your romantic fantasy and ending your relationship because you don't want to be hurt by him" junhui stated boldly with wonwoo exhaling in agreement. junhui was surprisingly very understanding and wonwoo was glad that he managed to know so much already. junhui was actually very comforting right now which relaxed wonwoo into the situation.

"hmm. i just - i don't know what to do. because, i want to be next to him and feel him pressed against me. he treats me as if i'm the only one he cares for and when he genuinely feels happy around me, it makes me feel special, you know? i like being the only person in his world for a few minutes but i know that the moment i leave, he's in another person's bed"

wonwoo bit down on his bottom lip, sliding it through his teeth as junhui nodded at his words.

"well, woo, the only thing i can tell you is chose what your heart wants - cheesy, i know. but, whatever you think will have a better outcome for your future is what i think you should choose. if staying in this kind of relationship makes you happy because you're with mingyu, then who am i to stop you?" junhui said with a small smile. wonwoo's head was still on junhui's shoulder as his cheek was squished upwards cutely while he wrapped his skinnier arms around his best friend.

wonwoo pouted his lips as he soaked up his thoughts and junhui's advise. after a few minutes of basking in silence, wonwoo spoke saying,

"i think... i might call it off with him. i don't really want to be led on anymore or deceive myself into a romantic relationship when he could never return my feelings"

junhui nodded but frowned at wonwoo's mood. he had never seen wonwoo look so down and sad as he looked right now and it kind of broke junhui's heart. as platonic as he could be, junhui returned wonwoo's hug and pressed his lips on the younger's head who closed his eyes at the loving action.

"what's it like to be in love?" wonwoo asked abruptly, peeking up at the older though his eyelashes. wonwoo really wanted to know. it was the question he had been dwelling on and the question he could never find the answer to. wonwoo just wanted to know what it felt like to be with someone he cared deeply for.

"it's different for everyone i suppose. but a basic description _i think_  is when you can find someone and see past their physical features and just see them as a person you can love unconditionally. watching them grow their character and progress through life along your side is the best feeling there is. having them for just their raw self is the biggest need you'd ever experience... i-i dunno, that's what i feel when i'm with minghao"

wonwoo's heart clenched out of happiness especially at that last sentence. "that was incredibly beautiful, junhui - disgusting, but beautiful"

"how about we invite the inner circle over for pizza and movies? i don't like seeing you like this" junhui laughed in attempt to lighten the atmosphere which worked when wonwoo chuckled back and gave a nod. the younger let out an uneven sigh.

"thank you, jun"

junhui grinned brightly and looked down upon wonwoo's face. "anything for you, won"

-

it was around 5 in the evening and wonwoo was home alone for the whole weekend. the high school senior had his ear phones set on top of his messy and ruffled toft of hair with his circle glasses slowly slipping down the bridge of his nose. wonwoo was in the middle of a random zombie apocalypse game with his fingers creating loud clicks on the keyboard as he muttered curses under his breath every five seconds.

wonwoo was on the edge of his seat, biting his tongue out of intensity until his phone rang to the right of him, making wonwoo lose concentration. wonwoo almost yelled out of frustration when his character was being devoured by zombies. wonwoo removed his earphones and let them rest around his neck as he swiped right to answer the call.

"what?" he scowled, not even bothering to check the caller id.

"why are you always so angry?" mingyu pouted from where he was and wonwoo almost choked when hearing his voice. he was literally the only person wonwoo wanted to avoid for a while. none the less, wonwoo spoke again.

"what do you want?"

"come over, i'm lonely" mingyu said over the line and wonwoo detected every ounce of sensuousness in his voice. wonwoo shifted in his chair as he dragged his eyes around his bedroom.

"okay" he agreed hesitantly.

"good, because i'm parked outside your house right now"

"ew, you creep, what the fuck?"

"shut up, get down here"

wonwoo clicked the red button to end the call without warning before getting up and shoving his phone in his pocket. he didn't really care that he was in an oversized shirt, baggy sweatpants and looked tired as hell. today was supposed to be his down time and attempting to impress mingyu was the last thing he wanted to do. wonwoo trudged down the stairs and put on a random pair of shoes before walking out of his house, locking the door.

indeed, mingyu was parked outside wonwoo's house, window rolled down and already staring at the older. wonwoo gulped upon seeing mingyu. he was dressed in tight ripped black jeans paired with a slimming white tank top and his hair gelled to perfection. mingyu slid his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose a little to take a proper look at wonwoo as he smirked. wonwoo suddenly felt a little self conscious of what he was wearing because dressed in his pyjamas, standing next to a godly figure like kim mingyu was a little disheartening.

"it's almost 6, did you just wake up?" mingyu joked, unlocking the car door to the passenger side as wonwoo got inside the car.

"i mean, today was supposed to be my lazy day" wonwoo glared, buckling up his seat belt as mingyu began to reverse.

"but you just couldn't get enough of me?" mingyu tried to guess, quickly glancing at the high school senior who had his head on the side of the car. wonwoo smiled and snorted at that.

"pfft, sure, mingyu"

the younger grinned at wonwoo and the rest of the car ride was filled with comfortable silence.

wonwoo watched the familiar scenery that lead to mingyu's house zooming past them quickly and he took note of the luxurious looking sky. the older hadn't even realised that he had zoned out for so long until mingyu started pulling into the drive way.

wonwoo popped open the car door and stepped outside, arms crossed over his chest when the wind began to pick up. he lazily shuffled across the paved ground until he met with mingyu's side. they bumped shoulders but luckily mingyu was too busy looking straight ahead to witness wonwoo's flushed cheeks.

"so, what are we doing?" wonwoo asked, glancing around the massive building mingyu called his home and following the younger.

"um, we could watch some movies?" mingyu shrugged, falling onto the couch and awaiting for wonwoo to do the same. the older nodded at the suggestion as he pulled his legs into his chest and kept a good distance away from mingyu.

mingyu scrolled through all the movie suggestions on netflix until wonwoo settled on a title about horror. neither had seen this one before and wondered if it was good enough to really terrify them. mingyu pressed the play button and the beginning credits soon began to roll.

their eyes were glued to the screen as suspense lingered in the air. wonwoo didn't show it but his stomach was uneasy and he was digging his nails into the palm of his hand out of anxiousness. he mentally yelled at the character in his head to not continue walking forward but what good would that ever do? he flinched slightly when the creature burst through the floor with wonwoo's heart rate increasing by 50%. mingyu let out a deep exhale as he tried to laugh his fear away.

wonwoo hummed unsteadily with a crooked smile, glancing quickly at mingyu who had a hand over his heart. they were about a bit over half way through the movie when mingyu began to complain about wanting a snack before the movie finished.

mingyu grabbed a hold of both wonwoo's wrists and pulled the older forward, claiming that he needed help making popcorn with wonwoo trying to fight back and stay put on the couch. the plot was only just thickening and mingyu was whining like a baby.

"you're only asking me to go with you because you're scared!"

"yeah, obviously!" mingyu shot back, tugging harshly at wonwoo who fell on the floor with a thud and a yelp.

mingyu grinned in triumph, dropping the older's wrist who tried to get back on the couch until mingyu coiled his arms around wonwoo's little waist, hoisting him upwards. with shouts of protest and kicking legs, mingyu happily carried wonwoo all the way to the kitchen and gently placed him back down. wonwoo rolled his eyes and jumped so that he could sit on the kitchen counter. he watched as mingyu grabbed some microwaved popcorn and stuck it in the microwave for the amount of time advised.

the constant hum of the microwave was the only noise traveling through the room right now. wonwoo swung his legs ever so slightly with wandering eyes that he didn't notice mingyu leaning on the other side of the kitchen staring at him.

when the microwave beeped loudly, it broke the two boys out of their trances. wonwoo coughed when noticing mingyu still looking at his direction and not getting the popcorn out of the microwave. the two left the kitchen with now a warm bowl of popcorn as mingyu kept shovelling hand fulls down his throat.

they sat back down, not really knowing what was going on as they had left for a good three minutes. mingyu had his back pressed up against the arm of the couch with his legs extended as far as they could until they touched wonwoo's thighs. the constant crunching coming from mingyu's direction low key infuriated the older but wonwoo tried to just ignore him though he now had a little craving for popcorn as well. wonwoo reached out for the bowl, bring his hand down only to hit mingyu's leg.

wonwoo looked to his side to see a grinning mingyu who had moved the bowl further away from the older. wonwoo huffed and went to reach for the bowl again but mingyu was keeping it out of his reach.

"mingyu" wonwoo's eyes slanted as he glared over at the taller with a warning tone. mingyu just smiled innocently.

wonwoo extended his arm once again but of course, mingyu was still being an asshole.

"quit being a dick" wonwoo whined, shifting upwards on the couch until he was messily clambering on top of mingyu in trying to get some popcorn. mingyu had his arm out stretched as far as it could over the couch though wonwoo did successfully grab a hand full of popcorn with a triumphant laugh.

"fuck you" wonwoo's words were muffled due to the amount of food in his mouth as he looked down at mingyu who the older was now straddling. mingyu hummed and set the bowl down on the little table next to the couch as he lifted himself up so that his face was a mere few centimetres away from wonwoo's.

the older's breathing was slightly uneven, taking a quick glance at mingyu's slightly parted lips before bringing his attention back to his coffee brown eyes. the atmosphere was soft and the noise of the movie in the background sounded like buzzing in their ears. they stared at each other for what seemed like ages until wonwoo felt mingyu place a hand on his cheek before the latter pressed his lips upon wonwoo's. 

wonwoo sank into the tender kiss, a sensation of enjoyment wrapping around him from mingyu's basic touch upon his skin. it was a wonderful feeling that wonwoo wanted to experience for years on end. god, he just felt so important and cared for even if he knew what this would lead up to. _this would be the last time,_ wonwoo would think. he would let himself fall for kim mingyu's charms and tricks for the last time tonight before he let this relationship go.

wonwoo placed his elbows on mingyu's broad shoulders to get closer with the kiss continuing to be loving and warm. wonwoo's velvet lips and mingyu's chapped ones moved in sync with one another as wonwoo hummed at the content feeling. mingyu was the first to pull away though he left his lips hovering over the older's as their eyes slowly opened. it took all of wonwoo's strength to not pull mingyu into another romantic kiss.

"bedroom?" mingyu inquired, pecking wonwoo's lips lazily as the other nodded.

wonwoo pushed himself up off of mingyu and turned off the tv, finding his own way to mingyu's bedroom where he had been countless times. mingyu was right behind the high school senior, keeping a close eye on him and every detail of the way he moved; wonwoo was just simply mesmerising. mingyu stepped into the room, not bothering to turn the lights on when he shut the door and just took hold of wonwoo. instead of the regular feeling of tight gripping on his hips of the harsh tugging in his hair, wonwoo was surprise to experience mingyu embracing him carefully. the way his arms where secure but loose around his torso was gentle and something wonwoo felt that he could relax into.

wonwoo tangled his fingers into mingyu's hair affectionately, forehead bumped onto the taller's as they genuinely smiled at each other. so, wonwoo pushed himself upwards to kiss mingyu once again, slowly to savour the moment. mingyu instantly kissed back, leaning deeper into wonwoo with a tilted head as he lightly bit the older's bottom lip to ask for entrance. the aura around them wasn't heated at all and it didn't feel sexual. the kiss was sweet and careful which was something wonwoo had never experienced with mingyu.

the two high schoolers manoeuvred their way around the darkened room to find mingyu's bed where the taller was pushed down onto. mingyu was supporting his upper body up by his elbows as wonwoo positioned himself on his chest, using his arms to hold himself up. the broken kiss was soon reconnected with mingyu's hand on the small on the smaller's back, slowly moving up wonwoo's shirt.

the two removed their clothes at a leisurely pace, tossing the useless fabric in the floor until they were both only in their underwear. mingyu was now on top of wonwoo, hands glide up and down the other's smaller frame as he kissed wonwoo's bare skin. wonwoo lay on the mattress, chin lifted to the ceiling at the sensation of mingyu's lips on his body. wonwoo noted that these kisses weren't needy or hungry, they were almost darling and the intention of marking wonwoo with reddened and purple hickeys was not on mingyu's list. the younger was simply using this time to appreciate wonwoo's wonderful body as he never showed affection like this to the older.

"you're gorgeous" mingyu whispered, planting a kiss on the older's shoulder, peering up when wonwoo let out a heavy sigh. wonwoo had bunches of sheets in his hand, squirming underneath mingyu.

the older lifted himself up, attaching his lips on mingyu's with his slender fingers running down the latter's abs, palming mingyu through his boxers soon after. mingyu moaned, taking wonwoo's bottom lip between his teeth sensually, dragging his head backwards. and with one swift move, mingyu had taken wonwoo's boxers off, releasing his erection. mingyu pumped wonwoo's dick, listening to the quiet moans and whines escaping wonwoo's parted lips.

"mingyu..." wonwoo panted, looking right at the younger with eyes glossed over with lust, feeling a craving for more and more of mingyu's touch. he wanted mingyu pressed harder against him, he wanted the latter's strong scent of cologne to be the only thing he inhaled and his large hands roaming his petite frame. wonwoo just wanted mingyu.

the younger nodded at wonwoo's hidden plea, demanding that he suck on his fingers to lubricate them. mingyu pulled away, admiring wonwoo's flushed face and cute expression of slight shyness.

"ready?" mingyu asked in a soft tone of voice, making wonwoo's heart pound. the smaller nodded and tossed his head back at the feeling of mingyu's finger entering him. wonwoo moaned, moving down onto the now two finger's inside his hole, scissoring and stretching him before bucking his hips up when mingyu grazed against his prostate. wonwoo was suddenly feeling very heated, almost as if he had a fever.

"do you want it now?" mingyu's voice was low in wonwoo's ear. he nodded, grabbing onto mingyu's nape with one hand for support.

"yes, please" wonwoo said, voice thick with desperation. .

so, mingyu slipped his fingers out of the older male, reaching of the box of condoms already on his bedside table. mingyu ripped open the packet and slid the protector onto his throbbing cock, returning his attention to a blushing wonwoo. mingyu took one of wonwoo's legs and rested it on his shoulder for a better position. the older bit his lip when the tip of mingyu's dick met with his hole before slowly sinking down on the large girth.

the two moaned at the sensation with mingyu deeply kissing wonwoo passionately. mingyu was being very gentle right now in comparison to the rough fucking the two males normally had. mingyu was being slow and more gentle, taking his time; exploring all of wonwoo with his hands for as long as he pleased. mingyu's hands roamed wonwoo's abdomen, gazing upon wonwoo's beautifully pleasure contorted face before cupping his face with one hand intertwining their fingers together with the other, holding the grip above wonwoo's head. wonwoo loved this so much more. as if sex with mingyu couldn't get any better.

wonwoo's toes had curled inward and his hissed as mingyu's thrusting became more powerful. with every second, wonwoo was getting filled up with mingyu ungodly length, jaw unhinged as the older sinfully whined mingyu's name countless times. it was music to the younger's ears. arching his back with a groan, wonwoo dug his nails into mingyu's skin when his prostate was hit with such a force. he squeezed mingyu's hand as a reflex.

wonwoo almost screamed, his knuckles turning white from how tight he was gripping the sheets. mingyu was panting with a lazy smirk and continued his pace from since they had started, beads of sweat beginning to accumulate on his forehead. wonwoo had his eyes tightly shut and his chest was rapidly lifting as the pleasure pulsating through his body was all too much for him.

mingyu leaned down and captured wonwoo into a heated make out with his stomach bubbling.

"baby... i'm close" mingyu breathed out against the older's smooth lips who hummed in contentment.

"m-me too" wonwoo swallowed, messily grabbing mingyu's body as he bucked upwards and pushing further down on the more dominant's member. their hands were still locked together.

quickly, mingyu spun wonwoo around so that he was on all fours, slamming into the older. wonwoo cursed loudly and moaned, arching his back downwards when finding that this position was  _way_ better. mingyu took hold of wonwoo's cock, wiping the pre cum all over the length as he jerked him off. panting and the groaning of names filled the steamy atmosphere as wonwoo could feel his stomach tighten and his jaw drop. he tried to warn mingyu of what was about to happen but all the feelings he was experiencing was too overpowering to even create a functioning word. instead, wonwoo's whining kept going up an octave higher until he exploded.

mingyu chuckled sluggishly at how wonwoo just crumbled because of his body, thrusting faster into wonwoo's abused entrance until he too, came. wonwoo fell onto the bed out of exhaustion with cum dripping down the inside of his milky thighs. mingyu kissed wonwoo's shoulder blade, travelling his lips all the way until they met with wonwoo's who sloppily grinned into the kiss.

they cleaned themselves up with mingyu crashing down right next to wonwoo, eyes closed and little snores already leaving his mouth. wonwoo's eye lids felt so heavy as he looked at mingyu, soon reminding himself what he was supposed to do. but, wonwoo ended up napping once mingyu wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close.  


 

wonwoo woke up and hour later, staring at mingyu for another 5 minutes, debating in his head. wonwoo already missed mingyu and he was still in the younger's arms. wonwoo would just miss his overall existence and the presence that came with mingyu. wonwoo wanted more late night talks and genuine dates. he wanted to comfortably hold the younger's hand out in public and kiss him without things escalating. he found it so frustrating that the one person he had found happiness and a liking to couldn't return his romantic feelings. wonwoo softly let his fingers brush against the skin of mingyu's cheek, taking in how nice his skin was and just how amazing mingyu truly is on the inside. because, hidden behind the toned and body and fuck boy personality, there was a sweet and caring boy that wonwoo had only been able to see after their little beach situation.

so, the high school senior sighed, careful not to wake mingyu as he slipped out of his hold and his bed. wonwoo tugged on his clothes after searching on the floor for them, making sure he had his phone before attempting to tip toe out of the room. how disappointing. wonwoo couldn't even do what he was supposed to. but, to be fair, waking mingyu up from his slumber just to tell him that he wanted to cut ties with him was a bit insincere and wonwoo knew mingyu deserved more than that. he would just slip away tonight and tell mingyu at a more appropriate time. wonwoo had the door handle in his grasp until the faint noise of sheet ruffling made him stop moving.

"so, you're just going to leave again?" mingyu asked groggily due to the fact that he had just woken up. wonwoo turned his head to clearly see the younger male sat up with what seemed like sadness and disappointment not only on his face but laced in his words. everything seemed so soft due to the moonlight seeping in from the windows. wonwoo's heart clenched and his stomach dropped at the sight.

"please stay" mingyu pleaded with wonwoo noticing how small he sounded. and wonwoo so desperately wanted to but for the sake of his personal being, he knew that forcing himself to be deceived by mingyu wasn't healthy.

"i can't..." wonwoo whispered back, now fully facing mingyu with his body.

"why not?"

wonwoo winced at how broken mingyu sounded, as if wonwoo leaving would be the worst thing to ever happen in his life. the older stayed where he was, knowing of mingyu's heavy gaze falling onto him. what was he supposed to do now?  



	8. 008

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for your comments,, they make my day and let me know that people actually like this book lmao uwu

all wonwoo could do was stand there, soft moonlight shining onto him as himself and mingyu resulted in a staring contest. wonwoo's mouth had gone dry and he found himself frozen. mingyu shuffled out of bed and pulled on his underwear so he didn't look ridiculous talking to the high school senior with his dick out. the way mingyu towered over wonwoo was almost threatening and wonwoo didn't know how to react. he really needed to tell mingyu and he hated that he was so scared to tell him.

 _i don't want to continue this, let's end it,_  was what wonwoo should be saying; easy and simple. so, why was he finding this so hard? maybe because wonwoo thought that mingyu deserved more than just a few insincere words but it wasn't like their relationship was significant to the younger in any way. mingyu had been with countless of people at the same time so cutting their ties with one another shouldn't effect him at all, right?

"wonwoo" mingyu said boldly, tracing the smaller's cheek with the back of his fingers who breathed in sharply.

"let's end this, mingyu" wonwoo dropped his gaze to the ground. god, why was he being so dramatic?

"what?" mingyu asked, his eyebrows furrowed inwards in confusion at the older's words.

"i just feel like i don't want this with you anymore. i'll be graduating soon anyway so once i'll leave, you'll forget everything about me and replace me with someone better. besides, i think it's beneficial for both of us to just stop seeing each other" wonwoo admitted, shrugging his shoulders dumbly as mingyu stood in stunned silence. wonwoo breathed in, trying his best to smile before grabbing for the door again and opening it to leave. "it's whatever. bye, mingyu"

"whoa, hold on a second. it's not just  _whatever_ " mingyu's voice had risen from the little tone he had one been using as he sneered the last sentence. the younger slammed the door shut with so much force that wonwoo could feel the room shake.

"so, that's it? you're just going to end this because you're going to  _graduate_? you think i can find someone better once you're gone?" bitterness dripped from mingyu's words.

wonwoo contorted his face into an almost offended expression. he had no idea why mingyu was getting so worked up over this. he could have anyone he ever wanted and there are better fitting people out there for him, so why the hell was mingyu so mad at the older? wonwoo also didn't appreciate that he was being pinned against the door while mingyu madly glared at him. it's not like mingyu should care about wonwoo anyway.

"yeah, of course i do and you probably already have. why should i stay with you when i'm so insignificant in your life?"

mingyu spluttered out in shock. the words coming out of wonwoo's mouth were like a punch in the face to mingyu. "insignificant? this is so sudden, why do you want this to stop? wonwoo-"

"-because i think i'm falling in love with you!" wonwoo shouted out of frustration, hitting mingyu's chest forcefully with a balled fist. god, that guy was so pestering and it drove wonwoo off the edge in a forced confession. wonwoo slapped his own forehead with his chin angled upwards, sporting an annoyed look.

"there, that's the reason and it's terrible that i allow myself to use you for my romantic fantasies. i really fucking like you, mingyu and being around you sends me on a high. i want you and to be with you so badly that i stay up all night thinking about your smile and how wholesome you can be, but you only come to me when you want someone to fuck"

"you're probably with so many people at the same time, meeting them and flirting back and forth until you're both under the covers together. just that thought alone makes me bitter and i'm sick of it. i don't want to be around you anymore because if i think about for too long, it starts to hurt and i hate myself for finally finding someone that i genuinely like, knowing that they could never like me back"

it surprised wonwoo, what was coming out of his mouth. he just had so many emotions and thoughts pent up in his mind that when given the situation, he just let them spew out. wonwoo shook his head, pointing a glare at the taller boy in front of him before softening his expression.

"i'm sorry for falling for you. i know we said that we should never get attached to one another and i honestly thought i wouldn't until you and you're stupid, caring and sweet personality started to shine through. yeah, so fuck you i guess" wonwoo then let a petty laugh pass his lips. "this is stupid and so am i for just saying all that. whatever, i'm gonna go"

wonwoo went to turn around until mingyu wrapped his arms around the older's waist and keeping him still, laughing as he did so. wonwoo was beyond confused right now as he awkwardly stood in mingyu's embrace, arms by his side. when mingyu kissed the smaller's forehead, wonwoo backed his head away out of surprise. was he making fun of his feelings or something?

"do you think this is a joke, kim mingyu? i swear-"

"no, wonwoo, you idiot. i like you too" mingyu said, burring his face into wonwoo's fluffy hair, relief filling his body. wonwoo's eyes grew larger at those words.

"god, you don't even know what you do to me. you're on my mind 24/7 now and all i've ever wanted to do is permanently have you as mine but i didn't know how you would have felt. you made me so confused before. i had never felt this way towards someone in my life and it took me so long to realise that these strange sensations were because i liked you. you're the first person i have ever had real feelings for" mingyu smiled wholeheartedly, caressing wonwoo's face.

"i don't even know what it is about you, it could be everything or maybe it's just a small handful of things. i've always wanted to hold your hand and know what it would be like to easily slip mine into yours without making you feel uncomfortable and i want to be able to wake up next to you without having to run out of your house five minutes later. after i figured out my feelings, i never slept around with anyone because i felt bad, kind of like i was cheating on you even if our relationship wasn't even official"

all wonwoo could do is stand there, almost lifeless, staring blankly at the wall and trying to process what mingyu was saying. the renowned player in the school - the person who could get anyone he ever wanted - chose some random, nerdy high school senior who wanted something scandalous for the first time in his life. wonwoo's brain had just stopped computing.

"what about that guy you were making out with a couple weeks ago?" wonwoo questioned cautiously.

mingyu paused. "well, he was kind of the reason of how i found out i liked you. but, to be fair, he pushed himself on me right after class and i was in denial about my feelings. i let it happen but the spark i felt when i'm with you was non existent and back then, i wanted you, wonwoo. thank god you like me back because i literally almost shit myself when you said you never wanted to see me again"

wonwoo laughed, finally returning mingyu's hug by wrapping his arms around his neck. "gross but, okay?"

"i just-i like you a lot... if you couldn't already tell" mingyu breathed out in a humorous tone, tightening his hold around wonwoo who softly leaned up to kiss his lips.

"i like you a lot too" wonwoo confirmed, feeling so much weight lifting from his body. he had spent so many days and weeks worrying and being conflicted over nothing. just when he thought he was going to lose his world, something as magical as this pulled wonwoo back into a warming embrace that eased his mind and comforted him. mingyu liked him back and that was the only thought circling wonwoo's mind.

"i've uh, never done this before but i promise i'm going to be the best boyfriend ever and cherish you. you're everything to me now" mingyu said with a light grin, clearly beyond happy. he brought a hand to brush wonwoo's hair out of his eyes who blushed deeply at the words directed at him.

"god, you're adorable" wonwoo exhaled, flustered from those words and hiding his blush from the younger. mingyu laughed and lifted wonwoo's head, kissing his newly obtained partner with so much passion and appreciation.

"let's go back to bed" mingyu suggested, covering his mouth as he yawned which made wonwoo mentally coo at the sight.

the older just nodded, grabbing mingyu's hand and lacing their fingers together. they walked back to the double bed pushed against the far wall before falling onto the comfortable mattress together, hands never breaking apart. wonwoo gazed into mingyu's eyes just as the younger did to him with little smiles of relief and happiness. wonwoo kissed mingyu's cheek with closed eyes, falling asleep the second after.

-

 **[wowza has entered the chat:** **_lmaofamsquadgetlitdab]_ **

**wowza:** who the fuck let soonyoung change the chat name again i stg

 **wowza:** oi jihoon, control ur man

 **snooz:**  what do u think i've been trying to do for the past two years??

 **[legit mother and dad have entered the chat:**   ** _lmaofamsquadgetlitdab]_**

 **dad:**  why tf r u guys talking rn

 **legit mother:**  it's too early for this :((

 **boop sinkone:**  it's fucking 10:16 in the morning

 **dad:** ur point??

 **hao the fuck:** lazy asses

 **legit mother:**  hello i would like to file a missing persons report for the respect?? where has it gone?

 **hoshi:**  gUYS

 **snooz:**  stop caps locking

 **hoshi:**  CAN YOU BELIEVE WE'RE GRADUATING IN A TWO WEEKS??!? IM NOT FREAKING READY FOR THIS?!??!

 **snooz:** stop fucking yelling kwon soonyoung

 **hoshi:**  sorry.... but still!!

 **wen will it end** : ew yeah we are. gross

 **chan not chen:**  i'll miss you hyungs :(

 **legit mother:** aW CHAN MY BBY DONT BE SAD

 **legit mother:**  cheol can we just adopt him pls?

 **dad:**  yeah totally, let's just take him rn. don't tell seokmin

 **chan not chen:**  :D

 **hao the fuck:**  :(((((

 **hao the fuck:** jUNNIE IM GONNA MISS U SO MUCH WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!?? HANGOUT WITH THESE IDIOTS???

 **wen will it end:**  aww sweetheart, you'll be okay. i'll still be living in my apartment and my school's only gonna be a twenty minute drive. you can come over anytime you want <3

 **hao the fuck:**  i'll still miss you at school...

 **wen will it end:**  i know but it's only for a year then you can finally move in with me like we talked about

 **hao the fuck:**  i fucking love you

 **wen will it end:**  i love you too. wanna come over?

 **hao the fuck:**  pick me up in five

**_[hao the fuck and wen will it end have left the chat]_ **

**legit mother:**  fUCK that was cute

 **boop sinkone:** my heart is ac h i ng for them

 **hoshi:**  i need to step up my game good god

 **snooz:**  gross lets not turn into that pls

**[mingross has entered the chat:** **_l_ ** **_maofamsquadgetlitdab]_ **

 

 **mingross:** i was having a great dream and all of wonwoo's notifications woke me up r u happy now? can u all live with urselves with such a crime?

 **legit mother:**  wow okay dramatic much??

 **boop sinkone:** yeah tf i thought i was a drama queen

 **dad:**  okay but first of all, u said wonwoo's notifications?? why...?

 **[hao the fuck and wen will it end have entered the chat:**   ** _lmaofamsquadgetlitdab]_**

 **hao the fuck:** yo yo we back

 **wen will it end:** wON FUCKING WOO DID U REALLY??!?

 **chan not chen:**  w u t ??

 **[chew hand soap has entered the chat:** **lmaofamsquadgetlitdab]**

 **chew hand soap:**  i'm confused what's going on 

 **hoshi:**  how do u even know what's happening??

 **boop sinkone:**  he's been reading over my shoulder

 **legit mother:**  back to the situation at hand!!

 **legit mother:**  mINGYU

 **mingross:** what?

 **wowza:** sup i'm back what i miss??

 **wen will it end:**  where did u go u asshole??!??!

 **wowza:**  ... to the bathroom?

 **mingross:** yeah to take a shit

 **wowza:**  fuck off u nasty ass i was gone for like a minute

 **wowza:**  i could hit you right now

 **mingross:** i know pls don't

 **wowza:** :)

 **wen will it end:**  wait so u guy dID get together? wonwoo and i cuddled up to each other for no reason??

 **wowza:** well how was i supposed to know that he liked me back?

 **mingross:**  u guys cuddled??

 **boop sinkone:** SO MANY QUESTIONS WITH NO ANSWERS JFC WHAT IS GOING ON

 **dad:**  mingyu and wonwoo are together now i guess whICh is like revolutionary. i didn't think mingyu would ever settle with someone until his dick got limp

 **snooz:**  gross visual

 **hao the fuck:**  ye just like jun

 **wen will it end:**  ??? i dunno if that's a compliment or not

 **hao the fuck:** take it as you will

 **chew hand soap:** okay but like... mingyu and wonwoo tho

 **wowza:**  yeah, we're together. yeah, we've been hooking up for a few months behind your backs and now,,,,, it's chill

 **mingross:**  babe stop exposing us

 **wowza:**  don't call me that here

 **mingross:**  bABE xxx

 **wowza:** s top

 **legit mother:** whaT HAS THE WORLD COME TO

 **chan not chen:** congratulations hyungs :D

 **mingross:** thanks chan u actual angel

 **dad:**  damn wonwoo i would have never of guessed

 **boop sinkone:** u guys have been fucking this whole time??!?!

 **snooz:** this is kinda great lmao

 **hao the fuck:** wow... all those jokes we made. i just thought wonwoo wanked off to hot anime guys

 **wowza:**  jesus fucking christ minghao

 **chew hand soap:**  there are no words...

 **wowza:** um but i would like to bring something up now?? i seem to remember a certain individual who claimed that they would break up with minghao if i had ever gotten dicked by someone like mingyu

 **hoshi:**  oh shit

 **wen will it end:**  huh?? what??

 **wowza:**  what do u have to say to that junhui?

 **wen will it end:**  uHH

 **wen will it end:**  of there is no physical evidence then i cannot go on with this case. that was weeks ago so it's probably already deleted anyway :)

 **wowza:** _[sent a photo]_

 **wowza:**  i took a screen shot bc i knew i'd be able to use it on u one day :)

 **boop sinkone:**  wow i love this drama

 **snooz:** a netflix original

 **wen will it end:**  well fuck you haohao is my baby i would neVer

 **hao the fuck:**  yeah screw u wonwoo

 **mingross:** well, you tried

 **hoshi:**  OH MY GOD G U Y S

 **snooz:**  what did i say about the fucKING CAPS LOCK

 **wowza:** h y p o c r i t e

 **hoshi:**  sorry hoonie but this is important!!

 **hoshi:**  okokok i totally forgot to tell u all this bc my phone died yesterday when i was out and i didn't remember until i looked through my photos!!! look!!

 **hoshi:**   _[photo sent]_

 **hoshi:** _[photo sent]_

 **hoshi:** **** _[photo sent]_

 **wowza:**  is that fucking...

 **wen will it end:**  jOSHUA AND SEOKMIN??!?!

 **legit mother:**  are they holding hands in the second one??

 **dad:**  wow... what a day

 **snooz:** truly

 **hao the fuck:**  quick someone get them in the chat so we can yell at them

 **legit mother:**  waitwaitwaitwait

 **[decay has entered the chat:** **lmaofamsquadgetlitdab** **]**

 **decay:**  hello :)

 **decay:** lmao soonyoung what is this chat name??

 **hoshi:**  why does everyone think it's me

 **dad:** bc it said that u changed the name yesterday??

 **hoshi:**  wutever it's ironic

 **[saviour has entered the chat:** **_lmaofamsquadlitdab_ ** **]**

 **legit mother:** i have fetched him

 **saviour:** what do u guys want i was sleeping

 **wen will it end:**  more like cuddled up next to seokmin

 **saviour:**  junhui, i'm sick of this bullshit. stop

 **chan not chen:**  but jisoo hyung weren't you two on a date yesterday? you came to our house and everything

 **dad:**  oh we're just jumping right into it? i thought we were gonna like,,.,, manipulate it out of them

 **snooz:** lmao same though??

 **boop sinkone:** so it's official?

 **wen will it end:** THERE'S NO RUNNING NOW HONG JISOO

 **decay:**  chan you traitor! i gave you all my desert last night!

 **chan not chen:**  lmao ye but idc??

 **chew hand soap:**  lmaolmao fuck it up chan

 **legit mother:** don't swear at him hansol

 **saviour:**  damn it seokmin i told you we should have just stayed inside

 **decay:** you said you were hungry!!

 **saviour:**  u offered me ramen?? and i accepted??

 **decay:**  yeah but i thought u deserved more than just cheap noddles for our first date :((

 **mingross:** aww

 **decay:**  soonyoung, this is all ur fault u snake

 **hoshi:**  hey, i'm mad too bc u didn't even tell ur b EST F RI END about this date

 **legit mother:** ^^ me at josh

 **hao the fuck:**  this chat has been so juicy today and it's not even noon. the tea = vv hot

 **wen will it end:**  i feel like i'm more happier than those two combined

 **hao the fuck:**  r u gonna cry right now??

 **wowza:** wen junhui... pls

 **wen will it end:**  no wtf

 **wen will it end:**  i just feel like i raised my kids well :,) all that pestering finally worked out for the better

 **decay:** at least you're admitting to being a nuisance

 **wen will it end:**  yeah and look what it got u, a man. be grateful smh

 **chew hand soap:** okay so like everyone's in a relationship excpet chan

 **legit mother:** yes and i would like it to stay that way until he's 30

 **chan not chen:**  whoa um probs not

 **legit mother:**  yes, bc ur my bby and i don't want u to grow up ur too young for love little boy

 **decay:** not only is he the only single one, he's the only fully straight one

 **hao the fuck:**  that one token straight person

 **chan not chen:**  yeah man

 **hoshi:**  aww channie's gonna get himself a girlfriend

 **chan not chen:**  i already have one

 **decay:**  um what??

 **legit mother:**  exCUS E ME?? WHO IS SHE

 **chan not chen:**  lmao nah i just wanted to see who u'd all react

 **dad:**  jeonghan is literally on the verge of tears

 **dad:** let's not do that again

 **chan not chen:**  lmao sorry hyung

 **hoshi:**  guys we should all do something after graduation

 **wen will it end:**  i'm not opposed to that

 **saviour:**  ^^

 **dad:** there's a diner across the road from school that like no one goes to

 **mingross:** oOo i love that place!!

 **mingross:**  wonwoo remind me to take u there one day when it's just us

 **wowza:** sure thing gyu

 **wen will it end:**  wow :,)

 **hao the fuck:** ew

 

wonwoo grinned at the chat, deciding that this conversation was going no where as he clicked his phone off. he sighed contently, looking up at mingyu who he was laying on top off. mingyu grinned, gazing back down at his boyfriend and kissing his nose. wonwoo laughed at the little gesture as he readjusted the covers over their bodies.

wonwoo kissed mingyu's face once again, finding that the action was totally addicting.

"what?" mingyu asked, a small laugh in his words and not understanding why wonwoo was doing all of this.

"nothing, just let me appreciate you" wonwoo gleamed, moving upwards and planting a cute kiss on mingyu's lips.

they both grinned and their hands were now intertwined with their phones discarded to the side, dinging obnoxiously due to group chat. they were both happy and that's all that mattered.


	9. epilogue

wonwoo sat uncomfortably on the plastic chair, leg crossed over his other as no circulation of blood was flowing through his right one. speeches seemed to go on for three hours and wonwoo just wanted to leave the hall already with his diploma.

jeonghan was crying silently with seungcheol grinning, rubbing his arm to comfort the younger and jihoon was practically falling asleep on soonyoung. junhui sat next to jisoo, shaking his leg furiously as he kept muttering under his breath and complaining to the older about having to pee with jisoo trying to shut him up. wonwoo just smiled at everyone around him as the whole room erupted into loud applauding from the speeches ending. 

-

junhui had his arm tightened around wonwoo's neck, pulling him into the group photo that minghao was taking. wonwoo whined at the sudden force pulling him backwards but still smiled with his friends none the less. the flash went off after he did a peace sign towards the camera before he pulled away from the group.

his parents had just left after congratulating wonwoo, hugging him and telling him how proud they were of him. now, all thirteen friends were getting ready to leave for the diner.

junhui was comforting minghao who was sniffling and staring at the ground, accepting every forehead kiss his boyfriend gave him. soonyoung, jihoon, seungcheol and jeonghan were standing around, bitching about how much university would kick their butts as jisoo and seokmin distanced themselves a little, talking only in whispers. seokmin was holding both jisoo's hands in his, saying things that made jisoo's cheeks flare red and feel bashful. chan, seungkwan and hansol were just sitting on the ground, not bothered over much since they weren't even that close to graduating themselves.

wonwoo looked around, searching for a certain someone until a bunch of flowers popped in front of his face and arms snaked loosely around his neck. wonwoo chuckled and accepted the bouquet, turning his head to see mingyu behind him before kissing the taller on the cheek.

"congratulations, wonwoo" mingyu said happily, affectionately tightening his grip to hug the older.

"thanks, gyu" wonwoo gleamed, burying his nose into the flowers with the younger kissing his temple.

"babe, i'm gonna miss you so much" mingyu whined, resting his chin on top of wonwoo's head as they slowly walked together towards their friends, still in a back hug. mingyu had his arms around wonwoo's waist now and the older could see mingyu's adorable pout that sided his words in his mind.

"i know, but we can see each other over the weekends. oh! and-and you can sleepover!" wonwoo gasped at the last part in realisation, clearly and defiantly very excited. mingyu merely laughed at the older.

"cute" he complimented, squeezing wonwoo's body and lifting him an inch from the ground. wonwoo yelped in surprise, smacking the latter's arms and demanding that he be set down.

even so, wonwoo laughed along with mingyu, turning his whole body around and pressing his lips abruptly onto the younger's. mingyu let out a muffled noise, smiling against the kiss and running his fingers through wonwoo's dark hair. they could hear their friends either protesting in pretend disgust or cheering them on but all the background noise was muffled in wonwoo's ears. the only thing he listened to was mingyu saying,

"thank you for being in my life"wonwoo smiled warmly with a little twinkle in his eye, cupping mingyu's cheek. "and thank you for being in mine, idiot"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for everyone who read this story and enjoyed it uwu you guys are the best, thanks for supporting this book!!


End file.
